A Brand New Steph
by jesslong614
Summary: Steph is starting a new life at Rangeman. Who will she end up with? Not a Babe or Cupcake but a Tart. Babe and Cupcake friendly. Rating for smut.
1. A brand new start

AN: This story has been in the back of my mind for a long time now. I just got the courage (thanks to some awesome ladies) to post my first story yesterday. I quickly typed this for Margaret who LOVES reading stories. I will be updating both stories as long as I can stay on top of homework and housework and keeping a toddler boy out of trouble lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything that is familiar belongs to JE. I'm just using her characters.

Steph POV

It is 7:45 AM and I am driving to Haywood. Yes I am actually awake, dressed, and driving at this ungodly hour. See today is my first official day as a full time Rangeman employee. Well I guess full time restricted Rangeman employee is more correct. I still have to train and qualify but I will be working all day now, not just the few hours here and there that I would occasionally work while doing searches for the Merry Men.

Life was good. My career life that is. My personal life sucks. It went down the drain. I went from two hot men interested in me to none in a matter of hours. See Joe met this Preschool teacher and they immediately hit it off. He was worried about how I would take it but I assured him we were better off as friends. We still have our pizza, beer, and game nights but we are solely friends now. There haven't been any arguments about getting married and settling down or about my job. At least not from Morelli.

A few hours after Joe and I split for good, Ranger called and asked me to meet him at my apartment. I was a little skeptical but agreed. I told him all about Joe and the teacher and asked where we stood. He once again gave me the usual my life doesn't lend itself to relationships spill so I gave him an ultimatum. I told him it was all or nothing. He either wanted me as a girlfriend or strictly friend only. No stolen kisses, touches, or lustful glances. He decided he only wanted to be here for me as a friend. So that's what he is, my friend/mentor.

He told me the real reason he wanted me to meet him here was because he wanted me to come work for him at Rangeman. He said he needed me safe with a reliable job and car since he was due to go into the wind. See his contract was about to be up in six months so he knew there would be one last mission. He was still undecided as to whether he wanted to resign or not.

After some tough negotiating on diet and exercise I finally agreed. While I didn't want to exercise I knew it was important. If I were to have the Merry Men's back like they had mine then I would do whatever it took to keep them safe. As a bonus I could still eat my doughnuts. I could only have one a day but hey it's better than nothing. Ella also promised to make desserts that would taste good but also meet Ranger's standards.

I finally make it to Rangeman with three minutes to spare. I grab my bag, jump out of my car, and race up the stairs so I can make it to the meeting on time.

Ranger POV

I walk into the conference room and look for Babe. She wasn't here yet. I glance at my watch and see she still has three minutes. I walk to my seat and sit down just as Steph runs in slightly out of breath.

^Whew I made it and on time. In your face Batman^ Les laughs loudly and Babe blushes a bit when she realizes she said that out loud.

"I've got to stop thinking out loud." Babe whispers.

"Beautiful, we love when you do that and I for one hope you never stop doing that" Les exclaimed.

Sensing Babe's uncomfortableness I speak up. "This meeting will be quick. Everything has been running smoothly and according to plan. We have two FTAs to get this week. Babe has already completed the research so we need to set up a surveillance schedule. We will have Babe sit in on a few with different teams until we can find her a permanent partner."

I waited to see if anyone had anything to add. When no one said anything I dismissed everyone except Babe.

Steph POV

I can't believe the oh so elusive Batman talked as much as he just did. It must be a record for him. I have a feeling he only talked to benefit me. All of the guys seem to have ESP and can have a conversation without words. Hearing Ranger say that I will be on surveillance was exciting. I don't like sitting inside at a computer all day.

I get a little nervous when Ranger dismisses everyone except me. I wonder what this could be about. He waits until everyone leaves to speak.

"Babe I know you don't like exercise but if you are going to be out in the field then you will have to train. We can negotiate your schedule but you will need to meet with Bobby, Les, Woody, and Ram at least three times a week. You will need to meet with Tank weekly to discuss your progress. You can choose the days and times and get back to me later today."

I give him my confused look and he immediately know what I am confused about.

He explains, "You will be meeting with Bobby for your exercise training; with Les you will learn lock picking skills. Woody will teach you defensive driving, how to spot a tail, and how to lose one. Ram will train you with your weapon. You need to be comfortable with your gun. And like I already said you will meet with Tank weekly to discuss your progress. If you have any questions or problems you can come to myself or Tank. We are all here for you."

After hearing Ranger explain to me all of the training I needed I realize I have a long way to go. "OK Batman" I hesitated before adding "I will check with the guys and see when they are free."

"No Babe their schedules will revolve around yours for the next few months. You pick the days and times and just let us know" he said then added, "but exercising in the mornings will give you more energy throughout the day."

I give him my normal eye roll and reply, "I'll take that into consideration."

As I was getting ready to walk out of the conference room I felt Ranger walk up behind me. I quickly turn around and see a pained expression on his face before he quickly slams his blank face down.

"What is it Ranger?" I cautiously ask.

I don't usually like cliffhangers but I needed to end it here or it would be a novel. I promise I won't have too many cliffies.


	2. The talk about new beginnings

Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to respond to all of them but in case I missed yours I appreciate them so so so much!

As usual I do not own anything

"What is it Ranger?" I cautiously ask.

Steph POV

"I'm sorry I can't give you more. You deserve so much more than I can give. I will be here for you whenever you need me. I need you to keep yourself safe if I am not here to protect you." Ranger said.

"Are you going into the wind?" I ask.

"Not yet but I know it will be soon. Some contacts I have in the Middle East have called and told me of some major things happening. It is only a matter of time before I get called in." Ranger said defeated.

I give Ranger a hug and don't want to let go. I take a deep breath and inhale the scent of his Bulgari body wash and try to let it comfort me. We might only be friends but I care about him a lot and I want him here safe.

After a few minutes I let go and walk out of the conference room. I stop by the break room for a bottle of water and a banana before heading to my desk to start the searches that magically appeared overnight.

While I get 2 searches going I start thinking about my much needed training. I could start my days working out with Bobby. Start the torture early because after all Batman said I will have more energy. After a shower and breakfast I can work with Les. I figure working with Les will be fun and I'm sure I will need some fun after the torture Bobby will put me through. After Les I will do some searches for a few hours. I will work with Woody next since I will probably want to get out of the office for a while. After Woody, I will train with Ram. Notice how I left him for last? Hopefully it will be more entertaining than I imagine it will be. I know Ranger said I need to train at least three times a week but I will attempt more. Unless Bobby works me too hard.

I need to go talk to Ranger and Tank about my decision. I print out the searches when they finish and start a few more. I get up from my desk and venture over to Ranger's office. I knock on the door and wait until I hear a gruff "enter" before opening the door. I am surprised to see Tank sitting in a seat across from Ranger. He gets up to leave but I stop him.

"I need to speak with the both of you. Whenever you have time." I say.

"Now is fine Babe." Ranger states.

"Ok" I start to say while taking a seat next to Tank. "I know you wanted me to train at least three times a week but I am going to try to train every day. I know it's a huge commitment but it is important that I can have all of your backs just like all of you have mine. I need to start training in case something happens while I am on a stake out with the guys." I look at both of them waiting to see if they had anything to add. When they didn't say anything I continued, "I will try your way Ranger and work out in the mornings but it won't be a minute earlier than seven. That way Bobby can get his workout done without me interrupting."

Tank jumped in, "You wouldn't be interrupting Little Girl. He can and will work around your schedule."

"Well consider it my doing. I don't want to wake up any earlier than 6:30 so 7:00 will be good. And until I get better I don't want a gym full of hot guys watching my every move and mistake." I pleaded.

"Babe you know the guys won't say anything. And they will be proud of what you are doing." Ranger said.

"Can we just keep it at this for now? Please. I will feel better if I am working out alone for a while." I begged.

"Babe" was all Ranger said. I'm taking this as a 'sure'.

"Ok so after my workout with Bobby I will take time to shower and eat. I will work with Les for a little while. After that, I will run some searches until lunch time." I waited until I saw them nod before continuing. "After lunch I will train with Woody. I will probably be a little stir crazy and want to be outside. I figure this training will take a couple of hours since there is so much to learn. After we get back here I will train with Ram. After that torture is done I will do more searches. I don't want to get behind on searches just because I am training. Also I was wondering if I could be on evening surveillance shifts. That way I can keep my schedule consistent. I want to see if Woody can teach me losing a tail at night since it will be different than day time driving."

I didn't know what to expect to hear from Ranger and Tank but I was relieved at what they said.

"Proud of you Babe. This is a huge step and if you are sure this is what you want then this is how it will be." Ranger said proudly.

"Steph this is more than fine. I will let all the guys know of yours and their new schedules. I will also add you to evening surveillance." Tank assured me.

"Well then I'd love to stay and chat but I have more searches to complete. Tell Bobby I will see him tomorrow morning if I don't see him before I leave." I say before walking out.

I stop by the break room for a sandwich, apple, and a bottle of water before returning to my desk. After completing all of my searches I call Pino's and order dinner before heading home.

While eating my meatball sub I flip through the channels. No games on. Damn. I finally decide on Animal Planet. There's some sort of documentary on about dinosaurs. I loved dinosaurs as a kid. My mom never let me have them. She wanted me to grow up to be a 'Burg wife' not a tomboy. Little did she know I secretly read about them. Hey what can I say they are fascinating and much more interesting than cooking or ironing. I settle in and continue to watch the show. I can't help but think about the Merry Men. To me, Tank would be a T-Rex. He is the biggest and scariest. Ranger and Bobby would be a Pelorosaurus, while not as big as the T-Rex it is still big and scary. It reminds me of a T-Rex maybe like its cousin. See then there's Lester. He is a hard one to match. I finally decide he is like a Stegosaurus, pretty to look at but very deadly. I drift to sleep while thinking about dinosaurs.

This last paragraph about dinosaurs is for Jay. Can't wait to read your dinosaur adventure lol

Next chapter is her first day of training!


	3. Training Day

Thanks for all the reviews.

I don't own anything…

The next morning I woke up on the couch with a semi stiff neck. I looked at the time. 5:30. Ugh I might as well get dressed and head to Haywood. Fifteen minutes later I pull into the garage and head up to the gym. I was semi nervous as the gym was full of the guys. Bobby saw me enter and approached me.

"Morning Steph. Nice to see you up so early. Are you wanting to work out now or later?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Now is fine. I woke up early and figured I might as well work out. But if you want to do your workout I can come back in an hour." I said.

"Not a chance. I already have you here so let's get started." Bobby admitted.

I moaned in disagreement. What have I gotten myself into? "What am I doing today?" I asked skeptically.

"Actually I am going to work out with you." Bobby exclaimed. "Well mostly but it will be fun."

"Ok then let's get started." I happily stated.

"First we are going to hula hoop for five minutes." Bobby commanded.

"Seriously? How is THAT working out?" I question.

"Well it gets you moving, your heart rate increases, and it helps loosen up your joints and muscles." He informed.

"I can't wait to see you do this. I used to do this all the time. I bet I can do this longer than you." I dared.

"Deal. Winner gets to pick something for the loser to do. No time limits on said 'punishment'. I'm going to have to make it something good when I win." Bobby replied.

Bobby started hula hooping and I followed. We were concentrating hard and not talking when I spoke up. "So besides this what else do you have planned for me?" I asked.

"Well depending on how long you last I was going to have you do a few more warm up exercises then the main workout." Bobby said.

"Way to be vague." I mumbled.

We continued on for another twelve minutes before Bobby's hula hoop hit the ground.

"Woo! I beat ya! Be prepared to do something awful." I laughed.

Bobby laughed and grabbed the hula hoops to put away. I wondered why there were hula hoops here anyways. I will have to remember to ask. He came back a minute later with two bottles of water and two jump ropes. I smiled thinking about our next exercise. We drank a bit of water then grabbed a jump rope. I was feeling cocky. I knew I could beat him on this too so I asked, "Same rules? Winner makes loser do something?"

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

We started jump roping. I was already out of breath so I didn't try to talk. After a couple of minutes I was ready to give up. I never realized how much of a workout this was. After a couple more minutes I gave up. I laid down on the floor to try to catch my breath. Bobby came over and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok Steph?" He asked looking a little worried.

"Yep. Never better." I lied. "I guess I will have to do something awful now."

"I never said it had to be awful but a deal is a deal." He said while chuckling.

He stood then held out a hand to help me get up. I drank a bit of water then asked, "What's next?"

"Treadmill." He replied.

I groaned but obeyed. To my surprise he set the pace at a brisk walk. I was expecting a run. I will have to thank him for not making me run the whole time. He jumped on the treadmill next to me. We walked for ten minutes before we slowed the pace to a slow walk. After a couple minutes we shut off the machines and wiped them clean.

He led me to the weight area. I was a bit nervous. No offense to them but I don't want muscles like they have. Bobby must have understood my hesitation because he quickly said, "You won't bulk up like us. You will be using the weight to tone up and build muscle mass. If you ever get to a point where you don't like the way you look we will alter your workout routine."

"Thanks. I'll let you know but I'm sure I will like a slimmer more toned me." I responded.

I lifted weights until my arms felt like Jell-O. He taught me some stretches to cool down.

"Thanks for not making me run the whole time." I said.

"I wanted you to see that working out could be fun. Cardio is important especially in this job field but it doesn't have to be running only." Bobby informed.

"Well I appreciate it. I'm going to go shower. If I don't see you later today I will see you tomorrow morning. No guarantee it will be early though." I said.

"Catch ya later Steph." Bobby said before turning away to continue his workout.

After I showered and changed I grabbed a muffin Ella had set out for me and a bottle of water. Ella was nice enough to let me use her guest bedroom and bathroom after my workout. I will have to find a way to repay her for the inconvenience. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked into the conference room. I was early for the meeting. I sat down and ate my breakfast.

A little while later Ranger walked in followed by Tank.

"You're early Babe." Ranger observed.

"I ended up waking up early so I went ahead and worked out." I stated.

Lester, Bobby, Woody, Ram, Cal, Hal, and Hector all came through the door together.

"Wow Beautiful, I can't believe you are up already. Did someone have to buy out Tasty Pastry to get you up this early?" Les joked.

I did what any Italian girl from Jersey would do, I gave him the finger. The guys all laughed. Ranger cleared his throat to start the meeting.

"Surveillance schedule has been emailed, we start tomorrow. For this week Steph will sit in with two of you until she gets more training." He looked at me and said, "It's not that we don't trust you it's just that one person need to keep an eye on things and the other one can explain things to you." I nodded. It was nice to have an explanation.

They started talking about alarms and clients so I tuned them out. I let my mind wander. I started thinking about my workout this morning. I actually enjoyed working out! That was a first. I thought training was going to be boring and exhausting. Maybe the big bad Merry Men were softies. I thought about that for a second. Nah not possible. Maybe they were just being nice to me. Or maybe Ranger made them. I think about all my Merry Men when I remember the dinosaur show from last night. I start to giggle. The men abruptly stop talking and look at me. I picture each and every one of them as a dinosaur and I lose it. Once I gain control and catch my breath I apologize. "Umm sorry"

"Care to share what was so funny in that fascinating mind of yours?" Bobby asked.

"You guys as dinosaurs." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He inquired.

"I watched a documentary on dinosaurs last night and I fell asleep thinking about you guys as dinosaurs." I whispered.

"Now that sounds interesting Beautiful." Les grinned at me.

"Ok since we seem to have strayed away from work talk the meeting is over." Ranger said.

I grabbed Les as we were leaving the conference room.

"You need me Beautiful?" Les questioned.

"Yes. It's time for you to train me." I replied.

"I don't share." Les growled as his eyes darkened. "But I can train you on a lot of things." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

I hit him in the arm which probably hurt me more than him. He laughed and said, "Let's go to the Lock and Key room so we can start your training."

"Why is it called Lock and Key?" I questioned.

"We duplicate keys there and that is where we learn how to break into locks. We have just about every lock imaginable." Les informed me.

I followed him to a place I've never been before. It is a huge room filled with different types of locks and safes ranging from really small to the size of a panic room.

"I've hidden surprises in each safe. The more you open the more gifts you get." Les told me.

"Let's get started." I was excited to get my surprises.

**Sorry I had to stop it here. Next chapter will be more training!**


	4. The first training day continues

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**As usual I own nothing. **

Les showed me how to do it over and over again. I just wasn't getting it. I could slip the tool in the lock but it wouldn't budge. I was quickly getting frustrated. This was supposed to be the fun part of my mornings. How is it that I had more fun working out?

"Beautiful you have to relax. You have to feel it." Les coached.

"Easy for you to say. You're good at this." I complained.

"Here let me show you." Les said.

He grabbed my hands and guided them to the lock. We inserted the tool into the lock and I let him have total control over my hands. He moved it slightly then turned. I felt the lock open. It was amazing.

"Get your surprise Beautiful." Les whispered in my ear. His breath was warm and was making my body tingle especially the lower half.

I opened the door and sitting inside was a TasteyKake. I could feel my mouth water, but I'll save it for later.

"Now try the next one by yourself." Les demanded.

I tried to mimic what Les just did but of course it didn't work. I took a deep breath and tried it again. No luck. After a few more tries I felt like it was where it needed to be. I slowly turned the tool and heard the lock click open. I turned around and gave Les a hug.

"I did it!" I yelled.

"You did great Beautiful. Go grab your surprise and enjoy it. The locks will only get harder but you did great today. We will try again tomorrow." Les said.

I opened the door and saw a Boston Cream. Yum!

"Does Ranger know about this?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's the one that suggested it." Les replied.

I kissed Les on his cheek and left. I took my surprises back to my desk. I would enjoy them while I ran some searches.

I took a big bite of my Boston Cream. It was delicious. I heard a throat clearing behind me. I jumped and saw Ranger, Tank, and Bobby standing there with nearly black eyes.

I yelled, "Geez you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Babe you shouldn't make noises like that on this floor. It will distract my men." Ranger said with a smirk.

"I should work you harder if you are going to be eating like this." Bobby said while smiling. He gave me a wink. A girl could forget her name with a wink like that.

"Bite me Brown." I replied while shoving the rest of the doughnut in my mouth.

"Don't tempt me Steph." He said while wiping some cream off the corner of my mouth. He gave me another wink before leaving. Ranger and Tank followed.

I started a few searches while looking over the rest of the files. Of course most of them were from Rodriquez, a few from Ram, and the last couple from Woody. The computer dinged letting me know the searches were complete. I printed them out and started the next couple.

I read through the ones that were just printed. I started highlighting the important information. I wrote a few notes on a post it note and it on the top page of the report. I paper clipped it and started in the next.

A couple of hours later I see Woody standing outside my cubicle. "Darlin' how about we grab a bite to eat then start your training."

"Sure thing. What are you in the mood for?" I asked while organizing the files on my desk.

"Whatever you want." Woody said.

"How about Shorty's? I don't want to deal with the Burg gossipers at Pino's." I confessed.

"Anything for you Darlin'" Woody stted.

I follow Woody down to the garage. We climbed into the SUV and he drove us to Shorty's. Once inside we ordered a couple of slices of pizza and coke for each of us.

"So how is the driving training going to happen? How are we going to lose a tail? No one is after me." I questioned.

"I called in some back up." Just as he said that Tank and Bobby walked over to us. Bobby immediately sat down next to me making Tank sit next to Woody.

"Hey Little Girl are you excited about training? How's it going so far?" Tank asked.

"So far Bobby is my favorite which is a surprise, no offense Bobby, but I thought working out was going to suck." I answered.

"I told you I wanted to show you it could be fun. Sports are a good way to work out too but we need more than the two of us." Bobby said while looking at me.

"I'm sure we could get some of the guys to play basketball or football one day." Tank said.

"Ok how about the end of the week or maybe Saturday?" I asked.

"Sure Little Girl. I'll see who wants to participate." Tank replied.

We all ate lunch then headed to the matching black SUVs that were parked at the door. They always have the parking gods looking after them.

"Alright give Steph about ten minutes or so then we will start." Woody told Tank.

"We are going to the bonds office for the files. You will know when we are ready." Tank replied.

Woody nodded then handed me the keys.

"Are you sure I can do this?" I asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Of course Darlin' but to be honest if you are ever on a surveillance more than likely one of the guys will be driving." Woody said.

"Yeah yeah I know the alpha male always drives." I said laughing as I climbed into the driver's seat. Once settled I started driving with no destination in mind.

"Defensive driving is difficult to master and is dangerous. You have to look out for other drivers as well as yourself." Woody said. "It is easier said than done but you should at least know the basics."

"If you're available I'd like to try it at night sometime." I stated.

"I'm always available to you Darlin'" Woody immediately said.

"Thanks. So what is the first thing I should do?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well if you think you have a tail the first thing you should do is make four left turns or four right turns. Someone shouldn't have any reason to travel around a block." Woody informed.

"Ok sounds pretty straight forward." I replied. "Then what?"

"If they follow you then you know you have a tail. You should take as many notes about the vehicle as possible: the make, model, color, license plate number, what the driver looks like, if there are any passengers, and anything else that stands out." Woody educated.

"Ok so observe while driving. Next?" I asked.

"Call Rangeman. They will dispatch someone to you and if necessary they will notify police." Woody said.

"Ok sounds simple." I stated.

"If you feel you are in a life or death situation think of speed limits and traffic lights as optional. For training you can obey the laws. Also try to stay in highly populated areas. You can slow down when approaching a yellow light but cut through right as it is turning red. The tailing vehicle should get caught at the light." Woody said.

"This seems really easy but I know it is going to be hard." I mumbled.

"By this point Rangeman should be able to be at your location." Woody stated.

Looking at the cars behind us I say, "I think Tank is behind us."

"Ok Darlin' let's get started." Woody encouraged.

I started out making four right turns. "Yep we definitely have a tail." I informed Woody knowing it was only Tank.

I continued, "Ok so notes. Hmm black SUV, tinted windows, can't see if there is a passenger. Also can't see a front tag. So no help."

"Not necessarily Darlin'. Those help narrow down other cars." Woody assured me.

"Do I need to call this in?" I asked.

"Sure you can call it in to Bobby. He will understand." Woody tells me.

I dial Bobby and don't have to wait long for him to answer. "Yo."

"Yo yourself. I have someone following me." I told Bobby.

"Ten-four Bomber. We will have someone to you shortly. Try to lose him." He said before hanging up.

I drove for the next half hour trying to lose Tank. No such luck. I even tried going through the light when it was turning red but he knew what I was going to do and went through with me. Woody must have saw my frustration because he told me to head back to Haywood.

I pulled into the garage and parked. Tank and Bobby parked next to us. Bobby came over and pulled me into a bear hug. "You did so good out there. I'm proud of you." Bobby whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

Tank grabbed me from Bobby and gave me a hug, "Little Girl, you might not have lost us but you did great for your first time. You have to remember we have been doing this for years. You will get better."

"Thanks guys. I better go see Ram for my next training." I stated.

"I'll go with you Bomber." Bobby said quickly.

Once in the elevator Bobby spoke up, "If you need anything you can always come find me or call me. Even if you just need someone to talk to. I'm here for you." Bobby said. The strange thing was I felt like I could tell him anything. I felt like I could really trust him. I don't know why I felt this way but it was a comfortable feeling.

"I'll keep that in mind. There's just so much to learn and I want to be as good as you guys. It's disappointing when I don't get things right away." I confessed to him. It was nice to get my feelings out. Maybe I should do this more often.

"This is your first day. You are doing great. Just please don't doubt your abilities." He pleaded.

The elevator stopped and I moved to get out but Bobby grabbed me and pulled me to him. He gave me a quick kiss to my lips before letting me go. I walked out of the elevator with a smile on my face. I will definitely have to think about this later but for now I need to concentrate on my next training.

I found Ram in the range setting things up for me. "Hey Steph you're early."

"Sorry I can come back later if need be." I replied.

"No you are fine. I want you to use a different gun. I already picked one out. I think you will like it better than your revolver." Ram said.

You know I don't like guns." I whined.

"The sooner you grab the gun the sooner you will be done." Ram said.

I picked up the gun and was surprised that it fit perfectly in my hand. It was lightweight and had a good grip. "What type of gun is this?" I didn't know guns but I liked this one.

"Walther P22. It is a small enough gun for you but still just as powerful. I'm glad you like it. Let's get started." Ram said while leading my to the table where he had everything set up.

Ram showed me how to load a magazine. We loaded six before I said something. "How many magazines are you going to make me shoot?"

"As many as you want but at least these six." Ram said while putting the extra bullets away.

"Ugh ok. What's next?" I whined a little. I just wanted this part of my day to be over.

"Practice putting the magazine in the gun and taking it out. Here." He said while handing me the gun. He continued, "Ok so on this gun there is an ambidextrous magazine release."

He showed me how to release the magazine. I did it a few times until I felt comfortable doing it. He then showed me how to chamber a round. It was hard the first couple of times but as my body got used to it, it got easier. I was ready to shoot.

"I know you don't like shooting to kill so how about you try to shoot to injure? You can shoot at the shoulder, thigh, and knee. I do think you should take a few shots at the chest but if you're not comfortable with that yet then we will skip it today." Ram said sweetly.

I nodded that I understood. Ram helped me put on my eye and ear protection then put on his. He adjusted my stance and put the gun in my hand. He gave me a thumbs up and I squeezed the trigger. I shot the rest of the clip not hating my gun for once.

Ram corrected a few things then told me to shoot the rest of the magazines. I shot at the paper target's shoulder, thigh, knee, and even the paper target's crotch. I'm pretty sure I shot at least two magazines just at his crotch. Hey a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

Ram brought the target in and whistled, "Damn Steph you did great! You're a natural." He rolled up the paper target and handed it to me. "You should hang this up either at your apartment or in your cubicle. You should be proud of it. Especially since this is your first official day of training."

"Thanks Ram. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said.

We swept up the casings and cleaned my gun. I told Ram I would see him tomorrow and headed back to my cubicle with my target in hand. I hung it up so everyone could see and ventured to the break room for a bottle of water. When I got back to my desk I started on some more searches. Occasionally one of my Merry Men would walk by and shout out a "Damn Bombshell" or a "Remind me to not piss you off."

I guess seeing a paper target lose his crotch scares a guy. I would never shoot one of my Merry Men. I love them all, they are my family, and they love me. It seems especially Bobby. Damn that kiss was so unexpected. I thought they all loved me like a sister. That kiss didn't feel like a brother to sister kiss. I felt like he was holding back.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck. I looked up and saw Ranger admiring my new artwork.

"Babe" is all he said.

"Ranger" see I can say only one word too.

"The guys all want to take you out for dinner for completing your first day. Care to join us?"

I sat and thought for a moment. They want to take me out? I didn't do anything special.

"My treat." Ranger said flashing me his 200 watt smile.

"Ok Batman let's go."

**What did you think about the kiss from Bobby? Too soon? I wasn't going to have her start anything this soon but when I typed this up it happened. They are going to take things slow. After all, she needs to prioritize on training.**


	5. A blast from the past

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I am hoping to update once or twice a week now that I am on a break from school.**

**I do not own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

**Smut warning. Read at your own risk.**

Ranger led me into the back room at Shorty's. I was surprised to see all my favorite Merry Men here. Sitting around the large table were Tank, Bobby, Lester, Woody, Ram, Cal, Hal, Hector, Junior, Binkie, and Zip. I was passed from one Merry Man to the other getting a congratulatory hug and kiss on my cheek or forehead.

The waitress brought several pitchers of beer and just as many pizzas. I quickly grabbed a slice of ultimate meat and took a bite. It was so delicious so of course I moaned. I went to take a second bite when I noticed I was the only one with a slice of pizza.

"Is there something wrong with the pizza? Is this some sort of prank or initiation?" I asked.

"No Beautiful. We learned to wait until you take your first bite before we dig in. We enjoy your enthusiasm. It's like dinner and a show." Les said while wagging his eyebrows.

I blushed bright red. The guys must have been able to see my discomfort because they started digging in.

As the alcohol flowed the guys started telling stories from their first day at Rangeman. It was Binkie's turn.

"My first day was going great until I had to go to the Lock and Key Room. I had to qualify at lock picking. I wasn't too worried because I knew I was good at it. Everyone knew I was cocky about it." He paused when Les started laughing. He jokingly punched Les in the arm then continued. "So anyways I went to pick the first lock and it wouldn't work so I skipped it and went to another lock. That one wouldn't open. I moved onto the next one, same result. I tried all fifty locks and not one worked. I was confused. I knew I could do it. Santos let me go on and on for five hours before he told me someone had superglued them. I can laugh about it now but at the time I was pissed." Binkie said laughing at the end.

Everyone laughed at that story. I was glad no one pranked me like that. I gave Binkie a sympathetic smile and said, "Looks like some of that cockiness went away."

He quickly replied, "It put me in my place but if you look you will find that I hold the record for the most locks picked in the set time." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yea but I'm the fastest." Les smirked.

"I know how to take my time and do a thorough job. It's like a lady you don't want to go fast." Binkie argued.

"Maybe you don't but…" Les began to say before I cut him off.

"Wait isn't it the same thing?" I asked.

"Isn't what the same?" Tank asked.

"The most locks picked and the fastest?" I asked slightly confused.

"No Little Girl. Binkie completed all of the locks the fastest but when timed one on one Santos was faster." Tank clarified.

"You want me to show you how fast I am Beautiful?" Les asked with a full on grin.

"Uh not right now. I prefer thorough." I blushed. I looked at Bobby and he gave me a wink. I smiled.

After the pizza and beer were finished we all loaded up in the SUVs. I rode with Tank, Lester, and Bobby. Bobby sat in the backseat with me earning a scowl from Lester. I snuggled next to him with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist. It felt so natural and comfortable. I closed my eyes inhaling Bobby's scent. It was intoxicating. I have never smelt this fragrance before. I will have to remember to ask him what it is later. My body was going into overdrive. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that it has been forever since I have had an orgasm from something other than my shower massager but I was needing a cold shower right about now. I opened my eyes and noticed I was so close to Bobby's neck. Bobby was a very attractive man. He was caring and gentle. He always took care of me. I swiped my tongue across his neck where the collar of his shirt was. I felt his body tense as he tightened his grip around my waist. I giggled and did it again. He growled low and whispered, "You're being bad sweetheart. I'd hate to have to punish you."

His words went straight to my nether regions. For some reason I really wanted to be bad and be punished. I'd have to explore that another day. Burg girls weren't supposed to want that kind of stuff. What will people say? I gave him a quick peck on his cheek as we parked in my parking lot.

Bobby walked me upstairs and checked my apartment for crazies. There must not have been any because he was back a split second later. He gave me a kiss on the lips that could burn the whole building down. He pulled back and left.

Once inside I quickly got ready for bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before climbed into bed. I didn't realize how tired I was. I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

_Bobby was kissing his way down my body from my neck to my nipples. He licked and nipped one while he rolled the other in his hand. I was quickly approaching the edge when he backed off. He switched nipples and began to assault them. He kissed between my breasts then worked his way downward. He kissed the inside of one thigh then the other. He was getting closer and closer to where I really needed him. I could feel his hot breath hovering over my wet core. I just really wanted him to touch me. _

"_Please Bobby." I began to beg._

"_Please what sweetheart?" He said with a mischievous smirk on his face._

"_Please touch me. I need you." I was so close._

I woke up the next morning to my muscles protesting a little. Damn it was just a dream. I went to the bathroom to take care of Mother Nature. I looked at my clock. 0445. I groaned but decided to get dressed and head to the gym. I forgot I didn't have my car. I'd have to call control. I decided to look outside in case they brought my car here. There sitting in the spot by the door was my shiny black SUV. My Merry Men were angels. I loved that they looked after me.

Once parked at Rangeman I gave the guys behind the monitors a finger wave then headed to the gym. I was surprised to only see Hal and Cal lifting weights. I didn't want to bother Bobby so I jumped on a treadmill and started at a brisk walk. After five minutes I bumped it up to a slow jog. Ten minutes later I picked up the speed to a run. I ran for thirty minutes then slowed to a jog. I was doing my cool down when Bobby walked in with the guys. I immediately blushed remembering the dream. My face was already pink from working out so no one noticed.

"Wow Little Girl you're up early. I can't believe you ran by yourself." Tank said while smiling at me.

"I didn't want to disturb you guys so I just ran. I hope that's okay." I told them while stepping off the machine.

Bobby came over and looked at my workout summary. "Not bad Steph."

"Thanks." I replied. "Can you help me with the weights?" I asked not able to look at him in the eye.

"Sure." He said.

We walked over to the weight area. He pulled me into the corner and whispered, "What's the matter Steph? You won't even look me in the eye. Is this about last night?"

"Uhm no. Well yes. It's embarrassing." I said as my face flamed.

"Ok well we can stop this, whatever this is between us, if it is going to make you uncomfortable. I never meant for you to be uncomfortable. I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

"No that's not it. Bobby I like you and uhm so does my body." I looked away. "It's just been forever and after last night my body wanted to continue and…umm…Isortofhadasexdreamaboutyou." I quickly said the last part. Obviously it wasn't fast enough for Bobby to not understand. He swiftly pulled me to him. Our bodies were chest to chest. Groin to groin. I could feel how my admission affected him.

"I love the idea of you dreaming about me. Especially if it involves sex." He groaned.

I licked my lips seductively. Bobby's lips were soon on mine. Our tongues dueled. He pulled back a short while later much to my dissatisfaction.

"I don't want the guys to be distracted." He whispered.

He helped me with my weights until my arms refused to lift anything else. We parted ways him jumping on the treadmill and me going to shower.

Once I was showered and dressed I went down to five. I stopped at the break room for a banana and a bottle of water. I was taking a bite from my banana when Les interrupted. "Now that's a sight I will remember forever." He flirted.

"Shut up Santos." I said once I swallowed that bite.

"You ready to pick some locks?" Les asked.

"I guess." I whined.

We walked together to the Lock and Key Room. I grabbed the tool and headed for the next lock. It took me some time but I finally got it. Inside was a Hershey's kiss. Kind of disappointing but I ate it. Hey it was still chocolate. The next one was a bit challenging.

"Les I need your help." I said.

"Sure thing Beautiful. I'm glad you asked for help." Les said.

He showed me a new way to open the lock. After several attempts the lock clicked open. I looked inside and there was a jar of peanut butter sitting there.

"It's to replace the one you just finished that was in your desk." Les stated before I could even ask about it.

"Les thank you! Are you bribing me with food so I do better?" I asked.

"Bribery is a great motivator. I'm just trying to become your favorite." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You are all my favorite. I love each and every one of you." I confessed.

"We love you too and we are so glad to have you here with us. The only thing that would be better was if you lived here instead of your apartment." Les stated.

"I need some freedom Les. I don't like being cooped up." I sighed.

"You wouldn't be cooped up Beautiful. You can come and go as you please unless you have a stalker or crazy after you but you don't right now. We could keep you safe and you would get to hang out with us when we aren't in uniform. We are a lot of fun when we aren't on the clock. Just think about it okay?" Les pleaded.

"Ok I'll think about it." I conceded. To be honest it did have its advantages. I wouldn't have to wake up super early and drive to the gym. I could also get to know the guys better. I'll have to think about this later. I hugged Les and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading up to my cubicle.

As soon as I saw my inbox I groaned. There had to be close to thirty searches waiting for me. I started on a couple then went to talk to the guys on monitor duty. Hal and Cal were staring at the monitors when I walked in.

"Hey Bomber." Cal greeted me.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to say hi." I said while giving them a hug and a quick kiss to their cheek.

I looked at the monitors and saw a lady walk into the lobby and start speaking with Woody who was manning the desk.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I quickly turned and ran for the stairs without saying bye to the guys. I ran to the lobby. The woman was surprised at my entrance.

"Janie!" I yelled while running towards her.

"Steph?" She asked.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" I asked while giving her a hug.

"Who are those guys behind you and why are they yelling at us?" She whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw my Merry Men with worried looks on their faces.

"What's up guys?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Cal told us you ran from the control room screaming and didn't know what was going on or what to do. Care to explain Beautiful?" Les asked.

"I went to say hi to the guys when I noticed Janie here talking to Woody. I haven't seen her in a long time." At their confused looks I continued, "See Jane and I were roommates at Rutgers."

"Babe Ms. Stevenson is a potential client." Ranger said.

"What? That's great! I'll let you get to your meeting. Want to do lunch after?" I asked her.

"Sure. We have a lot to catch up on." She said while eyeing the guys.

"Babe why don't you sit in on this meeting? You seem to know her and we can always use a woman's eye." Ranger stated.

"Uh sure. I just need to speak to Woody real quick." I said.

They headed to the conference room while I turned to face Woody.

"Do you think we can try driving tonight? I have a lot of searches to get done and I would love a chance to catch up with Janie." I explained.

"Of course Darlin'. I'll pick you up at 1830 at your apartment." Woody replied.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said before hurrying to the conference room. They were just getting started when I walked in. I sat in the chair next to Janie.

She decided to fill me in. "I just acquired a jewelry store and the security there now is faulty. The cameras haven't been recording. I need new security before someone notices and decides to rob the place."

I nodded not sure what to say.

"We can have a security system in place today. We just need to see what we are dealing with." Ranger stated.

"That's great. Can you be there in a couple of hours?" Janie asked Ranger.

Ranger nodded his head before looking at me. "Cancel your training plans today. You're coming with us. We could use your point of view." Ranger declared.

"Ok. I just have a few things to get done but I will be ready in a couple of hours." I said while standing up. I gave Janie a hug and promised to see her soon. I went back to my cubicle and printed out the searches. I started a few more.

I decided to go see Ram and explain the situation.

"Hey Ram. I won't be able to come train this evening. I have to go to an install this afternoon with Ranger." I told him.

"That's ok. I'm free now if you want to shoot for a few." Ram said.

"Actually that's a great idea. Can I shoot the gun I shot yesterday? Can I start carrying it?" I asked.

Ram looked shocked. He froze for a second before getting everything I would need. I went through four magazines before calling it quits. Ram wheeled the paper target in.

"Not bad Bomber." He exclaimed.

There were four gaping holes through the target - his chest, groin, left shoulder, and right thigh.

"You're a natural. Leave the clean-up for me. Come with me and I'll get you a holster. After we found one that fit and I liked I grabbed the broom and began sweeping.

"I told you to leave it to me." Ram stated.

I stuck out my tongue before throwing the spent shells away. I turned around and saw Ram holding a Dum-Dum.

"Because you did great today. I'm surprised but proud of you for wanting to carry a gun. It's watermelon. My favorite." He said.

I smiled knowing he told me something about him. I thanked him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

I went back to my cubicle to work on more searches. I got my last two started when I felt the tingle on the back of my neck. I looked over and saw Ranger standing there watching me.

He looked at my thigh holster and my new gun and grinned. His eyes darkened. "Babe" was all he said. He flashed me his 1000 watt smile. He was incredibly sexy when he did that. "Be downstairs in fifteen." He said before he left.

I finished the searches and grabbed my shoulder bag. I was heading to the elevator when I was grabbed from behind. I squealed.

"Damn Baby, you wearing this thigh holster will supply me with many nights of dreams." Bobby whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around me. I push pushed against him. My back to his hard muscled chest. I felt his erection against my lower back and moaned.

He laughed and whispered, "Have fun at the install Sweetheart."

After a kiss that went through my entire body I finally made my way downstairs with a big grin on my face.

As I made my way over to Ranger and Tank I could hear Tank ask, "Damn when did she start to open carry? That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Ranger growled, "Off limits."

"She's not yours anymore Carlos. You can't be possessive of her." Tank stated.

I walked over to them and gave each of them a hug and kiss on their cheek. We hopped into the SUV, me sitting in the backseat with Hector, and headed to Janie's.

"So what's my job at the install?" I asked wondering if I would actually be of any use.

"Little Girl you will look around taking notes. If you think a camera should be somewhere jot it down and let us know. If your spidey sense goes off then definitely let us know." Tank said.

Once there I grabbed my notebook and started making notes. I walked there perimeter first then walked the inside showroom. Followed by the office, break room, bathroom, and finally the vault. I walked back into the showroom and spotted Janie talking to Tank. I walked over to them.

"Babe what did you find?" Ranger joined us.

"Quite a few notes actually. I recommend motion lights at both entrances, different locks on outside doors with keypads on the doors to the office and vault. Cameras should face down and out on outside doors. I would put a camera facing the front and back of the register. As well as overlapping cameras in the main showroom. I also think there should be one covering inside the break room, the hallway, and the outside of the bathroom. I think there should be a hidden one facing the vault and one inside it. I know this seems like a lot but I would rather have too much than not enough. And with you being alone you should have extra precautions." I said pleased with myself.

I looked at Ranger and he seemed satisfied.

"Ok let's do that. I trust Steph and if she thinks I should have it then I probably should." Janie stated.

"Oh and I would probably go with color video and audio. It might make a huge difference. They also have it where you can pull up the video footage on your phone or tablet." I told her.

"Ok where do I sign?" She asked Ranger.

"We haven't even discussed price." Tank said.

"No need. I need and want this. There's no price on safety." Janie said.

"We will have the documents ready in a few minutes." Ranger said before pulling me away. "Proud of you Babe. I couldn't have done better myself."

He went to translate everything to Hector. I walked back over to Janie who was looking at a ring in the display case.

"Thanks for all your help Steph. Want to get drinks tonight?" She asked.

"Sure. I know a great place. I'll have Woody bring me after my training. Well only if he wants to and doesn't have plans." I answered.

"He's a hottie. It must be fun to be surrounded by such hot men all day." Janie stated.

"It takes a toll on a woman." I replied laughing.

"I bet. How's your shower massager holding up?" She asked.

We both laughed until we were crying. We started to reminisce on stories from our past. We exchanged numbers just as Ranger came over to us holding a stack of paper.

"I'd better let you guys deal with the formalities. I'll see you later. 8:00 sound good?" I asked.

"Yea just send me the directions." She replied. We hugged and said our good byes.

I walked over to Tank. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me outside. I snuggled into his embrace enjoying the way the sun warmed my skin.

"Little Girl I just want you to know I am proud of everything you are doing with your life. You are an amazing woman and you deserve to be happy. If Bobby makes you happy then go for it. Carlos will understand in time." He said.

"Wha…How?" I stuttered as I turned to face Tank.

"You guys were right outside my office this afternoon. I had to run back up for some paperwork. I wasn't eavesdropping. I took the stairs while you took the elevator." Tank answered.

"Oh. I guess I need to be more aware of my surroundings." I said ashamed of myself.

"Yea you do. I don't think you should have to hide your feelings but you should tell Ranger before someone else does." Tank said.

"You're not going to…are you? I know you are his best friend so I would understand if you did." I said quietly.

"I'm not going to. He deserves to hear it from you." Tank replied.

"I will. I'm just not ready and I'm not exactly sure what is going on with Bobby and me." I stated.

Ranger came outside and looked at us. He noticed how close we were standing to each other. He slammed his blank face on but not before I saw a few emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal.

"Don't go there Carlos. It's not what it looks like. We just had a friendly conversation. Tank is like my big brother. He knows that." I said quickly. I didn't want to hurt Carlos.

Tank nodded. "Yep that's true. Little Girl is like my little sister. I feel like I should protect her."

Ranger nodded then walked over to the SUV getting into the driver's seat. Tank and I followed. We hopped in after him, me sitting in the back.

Ranger started backing up when I asked, "What about Hector? How is he going to get back? We can't just leave him."

"Babe, Les is going to be here in just minute. Plus Hector won't be done for several hours." Ranger responded.

I was just glad he called me Babe. Maybe he isn't mad with me after all. I texted Tank so Ranger wouldn't hear.

_**See this is why I can't tell him just yet.**_

I texted the address to Janie. Which she responded:

_**Great! See you there. Try to have Mr. Hottie join us (if you don't mind) I wouldn't mind getting to know if his name fits the bill ;-)**_

I laughed out loud. Ranger looked in the rear view mirror and raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Janie has the hots for Woody and wants to know if his name fits the bill." I explained.

Ranger and Tank laughed out loud. It was quite a sight.

We got back to Rangeman a little before 1400. I told Ranger I was taking the rest of the day off to go see if Connie had any skips for me. I invited him out with us and he said he'd see.

I texted Les and invited all the guys to join us. I got into my SUV and gave Tank and Ranger a finger wave as I was leaving.

**Sorry I have to end it here. I promise I am already working on what happens next. It probably won't be as long as this. **


	6. A lucky capture

**Sorry I had to cut the last chapter short. This is the continuation of the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that review/followed/favorited. It means a lot to me.**

**I do not own anything except the mistakes.**

On my way to the Bond's office I let my mind wander to Bobby. I really like him and want to see where things go but the way Ranger reacted to Tank and I made me a little hesitant. He has no claim over me but he is still my friend and boss. I don't want to see him hurt especially if it is because of me. I need to have a talk with Bobby in person and see where he stands.

I pull up in front of the Bond's office and send a quick text to Bobby.

_**What time do you get off? –S**_

_**After you ;-) What's up? –B**_

_**Can you come by my apartment? I want to talk to you in private away from the guys. –S**_

_**Everything alright? –B**_

_**Yes. No. Physically yes. Emotionally is yet to be determined. –S**_

_**I'll be there in 15. Be quick at the Bond's office. –B**_

I decided to not even go in. I quickly called Connie while I drove to my apartment. She said I had one FTA and would probably need assistance getting him but she would give my file to the guys when they came tomorrow morning to get RangeMan's files. I thanked her and hung up the phone as I was parking in front of my apartment building.

As I was getting out of my car Bobby pulled up and parked next to me. I could see the apprehension and worry on his face. It made me a little sad to think I've hurt him. He is nothing but nice to me. I gave him a hug and held it for a few seconds smelling his cologne. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips before heading upstairs. He seemed to relax a little after my kiss. Maybe he just needed a little reassurance.

He checked my apartment to make sure I didn't have any unwanted intruders. The only unwanted intruders I had were the dust bunnies under my bed. I went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and a couple of baby carrots. I dropped the carrots into Rex's cage and headed to the living room.

I gave Bobby a bottle of water before sitting down on the couch. Bobby decided to sit on the opposite end of the couch but angled towards me so we could see face to face. I didn't know how or what to say first so I opened my mouth and let the words flow.

"I like you Bobby. A lot. I don't know what is going on between us but I would like it to continue and see where things can go. I feel bad for moving on because I know it will hurt Ranger but I deserve to be happy. He's the one that didn't want a real relationship. He said his relationship comes with a condom not a ring. I don't even want a ring just a relationship. Anyways back to us. If we are going to do this," I motioned between us, "then I need a real relationship, not just physical but emotional as well. The kind of relationship where we go on dates and actually discuss our pasts, present, and future." I kind of ranted a little.

"Sweetheart I will get to all your points but what brought this on? I need to understand what happened for you to be hurt and upset. I want you to know that I want this to happen. I want to be with you, but take me through your day because the last time we were together you were happy." Bobby said with a little worry on his face.

"Well after I went to the garage to go to the install I overheard Tank ask Ranger when I started to open carry and that it was the hottest thing he's ever saw. Ranger got pissed and muttered something and Tank told him that I wasn't his anymore. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want them to think I was eavesdropping so I gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek." I said.

Bobby growled a little obviously a little jealous I hug and kiss the guys. I'll have to settle that in a bit.

"The install went great. I took notes, gave them my feedback, and caught up with Janie. Everything was going great. When Ranger needed Janie to sign the contract I went outside to talk to Tank. We were talking about my feelings for you. He saw our little encounter in front of the elevator and told me I deserved to be happy but I should tell Ranger before someone else did. He promised he wouldn't tell but he is right I do need to tell him. Anyways Ranger came outside and saw us standing close to each other. He jumped to the wrong conclusions. I could see the anger, hurt, and betrayal on his face. We set him straight but he was still pissed. I don't know if I can throw a new relationship at him knowing he is due to go in the wind. I need him to have a clear mind when he leaves. He still needs a reason to come home." I thoroughly explained my day.

Bobby hesitated for a second. "First, you looked incredible sexy carrying your gun. I know I enjoyed seeing it on you. Second, I trust Tank and if he says he won't tell then he means it. But we should be the ones to tell Ranger, not just you. This is our relationship. I'm not going to let you take all the heat for it. If he has a problem with it then we will deal with it. Third, IF Ranger didn't like you getting close with another guy then he should have stepped up and gave you what you wanted. I know if you give me a chance I will make sure you have everything you want and need. I want to be your other half, your equal. I want to be your comfort and protector. I know you can take care of yourself but I would like you to let me help you and to take care of you. As for throwing a new relationship into Ranger's face, you wouldn't be. We can be less affectionate at work if that is what you want but the minute we are off the clock I want to hold you and kiss you." Bobby said with a loving look.

I was getting a little teary eyed at Bobby's confession. He told me everything I have ever wanted to hear, but was I ready for a relationship?

"Bobby I am not one hundred percent sure I am ready to jump into a relationship. I want one with you but can we take things slow? Can we go on a few dates and see where it goes?" I asked.

"Sweetheart we will go at your pace. I don't want to rush you into something you aren't ready for. How about tomorrow? Will you go out with me?" Bobby asked sweetly.

"Yes Bobby I would love to." I said while giving him a gentle kiss to the lips. "Are you coming out tonight? It was just going to be me and Janie but she has a crush on Woody so I invited everyone. I would love it if you came out. You could even be my date." I said while trying to give him my best puppy dog look.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart. I'm assuming you are going there after your training with Woody?" Bobby questioned.

"Yep. He should be here in a little bit. I was going to catch a quick nap but I would much rather be here with you." I stated.

"As much as I would love that, I can't stay. I have surveillance at 1600. It's only a two hour shift." Bobby said while standing and pulling me up with him.

"Thanks for coming over to talk to me. Sorry I kind of ranted a little." I apologized.

"Anything for you." He replied before pressing his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss a little. I wanted more. But wasn't I the one that said I wanted to take things slow? I pulled back to look in his eyes. They were black and filled with desire.

"I'm sorry. I just get carried away with you." I whispered.

"It's ok. It takes a lot of control to not get carried away with you. I will see you later. Have a good nap." He responded.

I walked him to the door. He kissed me before leaving. I closed my door making sure I locked all the locks. I laid down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up a little while later to my bladder screaming in protest. I quickly emptied it and made my way to the kitchen. I made myself coffee and put it in a thermos. As I was finishing that up I heard knocking on my door. I looked through the peep hole. Woody. I opened the door and gave him a smile. I grabbed my bag and thermos and locked up my apartment.

As we made our way to the parking lot I asked, "Your car or mine?"

Woody laughed and replied, "Mine. I figured it would be easier when we all went out tonight. Unless there's been a change of plans."

"No. I just didn't know if you were coming. You never responded." I retorted.

"Darlin' when you invite us somewhere you can always count on us showing up, unless we have surveillance, monitor duty, or a skip to get." Woody explained.

I blushed not sure why. Maybe it was because I never expected the guys to want to hang out with me. I usually get them shot or hurt.

Woody handed me the keys. I guess I am driving. We climb in and I start driving.

"Ok so today we will be working on being the tail. You can start off by picking a random car and following it. Just remember to keep two to three cars back you don't want them to freak out and call the police. Later tonight if you want you can try it out on Bobby and Lester when they are done with their surveillance shift." Woody told me.

"Ok sounds good. So where should we head?" I asked.

"Wherever you want Darlin'. You can pick out a car leaving the mall or just pick one that ends up in front of us." Woody answered.

I decided to drive around for a few before picking out a silver mustang. The driver appeared to be a guy in his early to mid-twenties. His radio was turned up really loud so I didn't figure he would notice me.

I kept a few cars back following him as he drove the streets of Trenton. After twenty minutes I was bored out of my mind. I am not even sure this guy knows where he is going. Just as I am about to give up he turns into a subdivision. I slow down to let his get more distance. After all I don't want him to think I am a stalker. He parks in front of a manor and honks the horn. Classy.

"If he was trying to pick up my daughter I wouldn't let her go. Doesn't he know he should ring the bell and walk her to the car then open the door for her? Who taught this fool his manners?" Woody said.

"Well that's because you are a true gentleman." I said while keeping my eyes on the house. A few minutes later he honked again. A woman opened the front door to the manor and walked out to the car. Something about her rang a bell in my mind but I couldn't really see who it was. Woody pulled out a pair of binoculars then let out a laugh.

"Darlin' I think you should take a look." He laughed as he handed the binoculars to me.

I put them to my eyes and looked. I couldn't believe it! What is she doing with a kid? The last I saw of her she was screwing Vinnie in his office while making animal noises. Yep that's right it was the one and only Joyce Barnhardt. What could she possibly have in common with a twenty something year old?

"We can follow them for a little bit before we need to get across town to follow Bobby and Lester." Woody said.

I waited for them to pass me before turning around and following them. This was way more exciting than following a random car. We were heading across town towards Stark Street. Nothing good is ever on Stark Street. I was contemplating turning around when we passed a RangeMan SUV. A moment later Woody's phone rang.

"Yo." He answered.

"Tailing. She picked a random car and we followed it. He picked up Barnhardt." Woody explained. He listened for a few seconds before saying, "10-4." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" I asked.

"The guy driving is their skip. Not sure what Barnhardt has to do with him. We can keep tailing if you want. They are letting you take the lead." Woody explained.

"What? I can't take their FTA. I'm new to the tailing what if I mess up?" I was a little freaked right now. Their FTAs are always worth big money. I don't want them to lose out on it.

"You are doing great Darlin'. Just keep doing what you have been doing and we will catch them. If you haven't noticed Bobby and Lester are a few cars behind us." Woody knew just what to say to help calm me.

I looked in my rear view mirror and sure enough two cars back was a shiny black SUV. I never noticed. Way to be aware of your surroundings, I scolded myself.

The silver mustang turned into the parking lot of a club. I drove around the corner and parked. I was so focused on them getting out of the car and walking into the club that I didn't hear my door being opened by Lester.

"Great job Beautiful." Les whispered in my ear.

I was about to scream but Les put his hand over my mouth.

"Beautiful you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Les said while removing his hand.

"Yeah yeah I know. I was concentrating on your skip." I said. "So what's the plan? We can't do a normal distraction because Joyce is in there."

"What if you get Janie over here and the two of you can act like a distraction?" Bobby asked.

"Yea that might work. Let me call her. I'll also need clothes." I said

I called her and she agreed to help. She was excited to be a part of a distraction. She was bringing me a dress and shoes.

A short while later Janie showed up followed by Ranger, Tank, Ram, and Cal. I guess they called back up.

Janie pulled me towards Woody's SUV and shooed all the guys away saying we needed to get ready. There was no we. She was already dressed in a killer red skin tight dress and black FMPs.

Once inside the SUV I changed into the black halter dress. If you could call it a dress. The front plunged to nearly my belly button and the back was nonexistent. It barely covered my crack. If that wasn't bad it fell a couple inches past my butt. I wouldn't be able to bend over or anything. She gave me a pair of red FMPs that seemed to match her dress. She quickly helped me with my makeup adding a sinfully red lipstick to my lips.

We stepped out of the SUV and all eyes were on me. I felt myself blush. I knew there wasn't much fabric covering me but I felt sexy not slutty. I mean this dress definitely is slutty but I felt so sexy in it. For once I was looking forward to a distraction. It also helped that I would have Janie with me.

Ranger handed me the wire. I looked down at my dress then handed it to Janie. "You can wear it. With Joyce in there she will suspect I'm wearing a wire. She won't know who you are so it should be safe." I explained.

I helped Janie put the wire in place. We grabbed our IDs and some cash and made our way into the club. We went straight to the dance floor. We danced to a few songs until we were thirsty. We made our way over to the bar and ordered a coke.

It wasn't long until I heard, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Joyce nearly yelled at me.

"I am having a girl's night out with an old friend." I said calmly.

She looked over to Janie. "And you are?"

"Janie Stevenson. I was Steph's roommate in college. We just got reacquainted and now we are having drinks. Would you care to join us? You can even invite that guy you were dancing with." She said nicely.

I was shocked and apparently so was Joyce.

"Uh sure. Let me go talk to him and I'll be right back." Joyce said before walking away.

"What as that? She is the last person on Earth that I want to have drinks with!" I exclaimed.

"We will say we were bar hopping and hopefully they will come along." Janie said. I had to admit this was a good plan.

Joyce came back with the skip and sat down next to me.

Janie put the plan in motion, "We were thinking about bar hopping so Steph here can show me the hot spots. Would you guys like to come with us?"

"Sure hot thing." The skip said. "Let's get a drink here then you guys can ride with us."

We all ordered a drink and proceeded to down it. Hopefully the guys would be ready to snag the FTA on our way out.

We followed Joyce and the skip to the door. We let them go first. I made sure Janie was behind me in case something happened. I was used to being held hostage and shot at; she wasn't.

Once Joyce and the skip went through the door Tank and Ranger grabbed the skip while Ram and Cal grabbed Joyce.

"You fucking bitch. I knew better than to trust you. You are nothing but a whore. She probably isn't even your friend!" Joyce screamed at me as she was thrown into the waiting SUV.

Bobby came over to us to make sure we weren't hurt.

"We're fine. We weren't even touched." I assured him.

He nodded once he saw for himself that I was unharmed. "I have to go take them in. Are you going to stay here or go somewhere else?" He asked.

I looked at Janie and she said, "We will stay here since we are already here." She turned around and went over to Woody. I smiled. He would be good for her and vice versa.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Bobby gave me a quick kiss to my cheek then whispered, "Save a dance for me Sweetheart" before turning around and jumping in the SUV.

I walked over to where Janie was standing with Woody. "Ready to go enjoy the night properly?" I asked.

Janie nodded and smiled as Woody said, "Of course Darlin'."

We all made our way inside. We pushed as many tables together as we could. Janie and Woody went straight to the dance floor. I ordered a drink and sat down to people watch. I downed it then ordered another. I was lost in thought when Ram wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Bomber care to let me have the first dance?" Ram asked.

I nodded and saw that the waitress set a new drink in front of me. I downed it in one quick gulp and stood as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We ended up in the middle with people all around us. I had no choice but to get really close with Ram, not that he minded. After a few songs we went back to the table to get a drink.

I was surprised to see the tables full of my Merry Men. I looked around but Bobby and Lester still weren't back. I walked over to Cal who was talking to Ranger and Tank. I kissed his flaming skull tattoo. He gave me a weird look.

"Care to show me your moves Cal?" I asked.

"Lead the way Bombshell." He said.

We made our way to the packed out dance floor. It was a slow song so I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We swayed to the music. I couldn't help but wonder what that weird look was about.

"Why did you give me a look when I kissed your tattoo? If you don't like me doing that then I won't anymore." I said quietly.

"I love that you do that. It's cute." He said.

"Then what was it about?" I asked. I was getting a little impatient.

"Well uh…" He started to say. He seemed really nervous. I didn't want to pressure him but part of me really wanted to know.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine." I said. I started walking towards the tables when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"I overheard Ranger and Tank talking. Well Ranger was the one talking." He began then stopped.

I was going to wait this out and let him tell me.

"He was telling Tank that he thinks you are trying to get close to him and he needed to be more aware." Cal said while looking away.

"Uh huh. So what is the issue? And for the record I'm not trying to get close to Tank." I clarified.

"Well that is what Tank said. That the two of you were only friends. So I said 'who cares if she is trying to get closer to someone else. She deserves to be happy.' Ranger then exploded and accused me of trying to get with you saying I wasn't good enough for you. He said the only one good enough for you was him and that didn't work out." He paused to look over my shoulder.

I spun around to see Bobby standing there with anger on his face.

"What's the matter? I was only dancing with Cal." I said trying to calm him down.

Bobby gave me a hug and quick kiss to my temple and nodded to Cal. The three of us started dancing.

"I'm not upset with you dancing. I love that you are having a good time. I'm upset at Ranger. He has no right to say things like that." Bobby said.

"So Bombshell you and Bobby huh?" Cal asked from behind me. I spun around so I could see him.

"We are in the early stages of things. We are still trying to figure some things out. I didn't want to flaunt this in front of Ranger but something is going to have to change." I looked over my shoulder to look at Bobby. I gave him a wink then backed up so our bodies were touching. Cal moved closer so we all could dance together. We danced this way for a few songs before I needed another drink.

"Thanks for the sandwich. You guys know how to make a girl happy." I said while giving them a hug.

Cal walked off to dance with some girls. Bobby and I sat down at the table and ordered a drink. The waitress returned shortly with our drinks. The tables were fairly empty except for Tank and Ram. Ranger was gone. I needed to have a word with him.

"Yo Big Guy." I yelled to the other end of the table.

He looked my way along with Ram.

"Where is he?" I asked knowing he knew who I was asking about.

"Gone." He said. I downed my drink.

"Ok Mr. One Word. Where did he go?" I asked the alcohol was in full effect now.

"Home I think. Not sure. You need something?" He asked.

"Yea I need to talk to him. Tell him I'll see him first thing tomorrow morning." I said.

He nodded then turned his head to look at the dance floor.

Janie and Woody finally left the dance floor and walked over to us.

"Hey Woody and I are going to get out of here." She told me.

We gave each other a hug and said our goodbyes. I thanked Woody for a fun training session and told him I would see him tomorrow.

Bobby wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "I should probably get you home too. You have to be ready to work out tomorrow morning."

"Ok take me away." I said slightly slurring my words.

We said our goodbyes then headed to his SUV. Once he helped me climb in he jogged around to the driver's side. We drove in silence on the way to my apartment.

Once parked he walked me upstairs and checked my apartment. He gave me a kiss on the lips then told me to get some rest because our workout bets were still on tomorrow.

After he left I changed into a t-shirt and went to bed.

**So I decided to try something new with this chapter. I just went ahead and typed this out. I usually hand write it then tweak it when I type but I didn't feel like writing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Burned

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I appreciate everyone taking time out to read my story.**

**I do not own anything.**

Ranger POV

After I left the bar I came straight to the gym. I needed to blow off some steam. I wrapped up my hands and began pounding away at the bag.

I know I am not good enough for Steph but the thought of her with one of my guys pisses me off. They shouldn't be allowed to touch her silky smooth skin. They shouldn't be allowed to see the desire in her eyes or hear the wonderful little moans she makes when her neck is kissed. No one except me should be allowed to see the way she looks when she comes.

I am getting myself worked up. I punch the bag for a few more minutes getting all the anger out. I know I need to set things right. I need to apologize for what I've said even though I didn't say it to her. I know there's a possibility that one of the guys already told her. They gossip like a bunch of old ladies.

I grab a towel and a bottle of water and head to the elevator to go up to seven. I take a quick shower and head to the garage. As I exit the elevator some of the guys are heading towards me. I get a few dirty looks from the guys before they disappear into the elevator. I wonder what that is about. I jump into my cayenne and head towards Steph's apartment.

Once there I shut off the car and sit in silence trying to gather my thoughts and figure out what I want to say. After I figure it out I climb out and head towards the stairs. I smile inward as I think about how much Steph despises the stairs. I am practically daydreaming about Steph as I climb the stairs to her apartment.

I get the tool out from my cargo pocket and slip it into the lock. Steph thinks I magically enter her apartment but that's crazy. I have to use a lock picking tool just like anyone else would.

As I crack open the door I am startled by shattering glass. I slam the door open and see flames coming from the living room.

I run into the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher. It's not there. I check the bathroom, not there either. I remember the hall closet and run to check there.

There in the corner on the floor was sitting an ancient fire extinguisher. You would think as often as her apartment is firebombed that she would have an up to date one and somewhere more accessible.

I bring it into the living room and put out the fire. I look around at all the mess. Babe will have to stay somewhere else while they repair the wall and carpet. Maybe she will agree to move into RangeMan. I have purposefully kept an apartment open for her but I'll never tell her that.

Speaking of Steph where is she? Surely she couldn't have slept through that. Maybe she is still out partying. I decided to check her bedroom just in case.

I opened her bedroom door not expecting to see her; however, there laying under the cover was my Babe. I quickly crossed the room and checked her pulse. It was strong. I checked to see if she was breathing. She was. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She started to stir as she snuggled closer to me. He took a deep breath then tensed. I guess she is awake. I look down at her as I speak, "Babe we need to talk."

Steph POV

In my dream there's a lot of chaos. I guess that's what happens when you blow up the police department. Yep you guessed it. I Stephanie Plum blew up the TPD building. But once again it wasn't my fault. Someone threw a bomb into my car and it exploded. I so happened to be parked right next to the building around the back. When my car exploded part of the building did too. One would have thought the police department could withstand a bombing. But nope not Trenton PD.

As the explosion happened I fell backwards. I was expecting to hit my head on the pavement but someone caught me. Thank goodness for small miracles. I took a deep breath and smelt the all too familiar scent of Bulgari. My body tensed. What was he doing here? He didn't want me.

I woke up and froze. Maybe it wasn't a dream. I still smell Bulgari and it is definitely Ranger holding me.

I look up as I hear him speak, "Babe we need to talk."

"You have some nerve coming into my apartment unannounced after the things you have said and done." I was quickly approaching rhino mode.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

Wait did Batman just apologize? I am at a loss for words so he continues.

"We will get to all that in a little bit but first do you have a stalker you didn't tell us about?"

"No of course not. Why would ask that?"

"Well I was coming over to apologize and when I was opening your door I heard glass shattering and then your living room was up in flames."

"Is Batman making a joke so I don't stay mad at him?"

Ranger didn't respond. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my living room. I was shocked and pissed. Who the hell would firebomb my apartment? Oh yea just about every crazy that goes after me. How did I sleep through this?

As I walked over to what once was my TV stand I picked up the half melted case of ghostbusters and started to cry. Ranger was on the phone with someone but hung up as soon as I started to cry.

"Babe it is just a DVD. It can easily be replaced."

"It's not JUST a DVD. This is the last Christmas gift my grandpa gave me before he passed away." I began to sob uncontrollably.

A few minutes later I heard voices coming from the front door.

"Why is she crying Manoso?" I recognized that as Joe's voice.

"Her Ghostbusters DVD melted." Ranger said with some sarcasm to his voice.

"Shit. Is that the one her grandpa gave her?" Joes said. There wasn't a sound for a few moments. Then I heard Joe's voice again, "Move over and let me in." Joe said with a hint of anger.

A moment later I felt Joe's arms around me.

"Cupcake it will be okay, I promise." He seemed sincere. "I hate to turn cop on you so fast but is there anything you can tell us? Have you noticed a stalker lately or received any letters or anything?"

"N-N-No." I sobbed again.

Joe held me as I cried all over his shirt. A short while later there was commotion at the front door. We got up to see what was going on.

"Why the hell did you break in again? You have made it well known to everyone that you don't want a relationship with her. You should do us all a favor and back off." I have never seen Bobby this pissed. Even pissed he looked hot.

"So what all of you want a shot at her? Well let me tell you something she isn't like that. She won't even do anal or as she says butt stuff." Ranger was about to walk out the door when I called out to him.

"We still need to talk Ranger. And since you feel the need to air all of my business in front of everyone let me tell you something. You don't get to tell me how to live my life. You are the one that didn't want a relationship. Who cares if I move on? Certainly not you. If you wanted me all to yourself you never would have sent me back to Joe after our one night together. I have given you chance after chance but you always say you can't have a relationship. So I decided to move on and I found someone that cares about me and wants to open up to me. He wants to spend forever with me." I feel Joe tense beside me.

"Who?" Ranger asks while looking at the guys in the doorway.

"Me." Bobby claims while stepping up to me. He places a quick kiss to my forehead before looking at Ranger.

"She didn't want to flaunt this in front of you but after what you said today and hearing just now how you treated Steph I don't give a damn if you see us together every day." Bobby exclaimed. I loved that he stood up for me, for us to Ranger.

Ranger looked at me and said "Apartment 4A is available to you if you choose to move in." He turned around and left.

After a few moments Bobby pulled me into my bedroom and said, "I would feel a lot better if you moved into the apartment tonight. You can pack a bag and we can head over now and move the rest of the stuff tomorrow. Or we can move everything right now."

"We can't move right now. It's the middle of the night."

"Baby why don't you put some pants on and start packing some clothes. You just leave the rest to me." I nodded as he kissed me on my lips. He pulled back before I could deepen the kiss. He gave me a wink and left.

I slipped on some yoga pants and grabbed a duffle bag from my closet. I started packing my bras, panties, and lingerie. I didn't want any of the guys to touch that stuff. Once I finished that I grabbed a suitcase and began packing the rest of my clothes. Just as I was finishing a heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled at whoever was behind the door.

"Hey beautiful you need any help?" Les waggled his eyebrows.

"Sure. I already packed all of my clothes but I still have my dresses and shoes." I said while grabbing the already packed bags.

I brought the bags to the front door. Bobby took them from me and handed them to Hal.

"You know I am perfectly capable of carrying my own lingerie and panties."

Hal's face turned red and he dropped the bags.

"It's ok Hal. I trust you with my intimates." He nodded and carried the bags outside to the waiting SUVs. I turned toward Bobby. "Can the rest wait? I'm really exhausted and we have training in a few hours."

"Training has been cancelled today. We need to figure out who did this. I can take you and show you your new apartment and you can sleep. The guys will finish up here."

"Ok but I need to speak to Dillon first. He needs to know about all of this." There was a lot I needed to do. I needed to talk to Dillon, pay rent, and tell him I was moving out. Then I needed to disconnect phone, internet, and cable. I needed to clean in here which I wasn't looking forward to. Lastly I needed to tell my mom. This is what I dreaded the most.

Sensing my internal battle Bobby wrapped an arm around me, "We will handle everything. Don't worry. You need sleep first. Let's go."

He nodded to the guys then led me to his SUV. I buckled myself in and soon sleep overtook me. I semi-awoke when I felt Bobby carrying me to my new apartment. I tried to protest but Bobby shushed me. I can't believe he shushed me!

I felt him lay me down on my new bed. He tucked me under the covers then gave me a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"I'm going to help the guys finish. You're safe here. When you wake up come up to five. I'm sure we will be discussing this. Sweet dreams baby."

I fell asleep thinking about how wonderful Bobby was.


	8. The morning after

**Sorry this has taken me so long to update. Summer semester is no joke! I spent 30 ½ hours on homework for a 2 hour class! I promise I will try to update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**I don't own the characters.**

I woke up to my bladder screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Once relieved I looked in the mirror. Not bad considering what happened last night. I splashed cold water on my face.

I remember Bobby saying to come up to five when I was awake but I was hungry. I decided to look through the fridge. Nothing but water. I grabbed a bottle and headed up to five hoping Ella had some good food up here.

I decided to climb the stairs since I was missing training today. I walked into the conference room and was surprised to see Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Ram, Cal, and Hector. I guess Woody and Hal were on monitor duty.

I sat down in an empty seat at the opposite end of the table and listened to their conversation.

"Boss what are we going to do about her stalker? We have no clue who it is. They haven't sent a letter or anything." Cal asked Ranger.

"We already know there are no outside cameras. Our only choice is to wait it out and see if he contacts her again." Ranger hadn't even noticed me.

"What about Little Girl? What do we do with her? We can't keep her locked down here she won't allow it." Tank was right. I refuse to hide away just because I have another crazy after me.

"She is here a lot anyways with work and training. She is already living here. The only thing I can suggest is we talk to her. Ask her to keep at least one of us with her at all times when she leaves. If we let her have a say in her safety and catching her stalker she might be on board with all of this." Bobby looked at me then said' "What do you say Steph? Will you let us protect you when you leave?"

Everyone looked my way surprised I was here. "As long as you don't tell me what to do and let me come and go as I please. I don't want to be a prisoner here."

"Babe that is never our intent. We just want you to be safe. You can come and go as you please but please have a guy with you until we can catch this guy."

"How do we know this is a stalker? He firebombed my apartment but hasn't left me any kind of message. And furthermore how do we know this is a guy?" I couldn't imagine a woman stalking me but crazier things have happened.

"Babe in order to throw a Molotov into your living room you have to be really strong. I know women can be strong but the way it came crashing through your window shows strength that one of my men would have."

"No prints were on the bottle that he threw. I'm guessing he knew what we would look for." Ram said while flipping through some papers. "Also he used a standard rag and gasoline. Nothing jumps out at me. Steph you can look through this and see what you think, if you would like."

"Sure. I just need to get something to eat." My stomach decided to let out a deafening roar as I said this.

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Ella is fixing everyone a nice breakfast and will be down in a few." Ranger said.

I started to look through the file but nothing was popping out at me. My stomach let out another growl as Ella brought a cart full of food in. She placed a plate with a huge omelet and fruit in front of me.

"I used real cheese and real bacon for you my dear." She whispered in my ear before leaving.

I took a bite and let out a moan. It was delicious. I was grateful she used real cheese and bacon for me. The guys all grabbed plates and dug in. When we were finished I got up and placed my plate on the cart. I grabbed everyone else's plate and was rewarded with a kiss and a thank you from each of them.

"So am I just supposed to wait here and see if this stalker tries to attack again?" I couldn't believe they just expected me to sit back and wait. I wasn't very patient.

"Yes Babe. We just have to wait and see. In the mean time you will still train."

"Ok well I am going to go unpack my stuff then get started on the pile of searches I know are waiting for me."

Ranger gave me a slight nod so I gave my guys a finger wave and made my way down to my apartment.

Once inside I decided to explore and see where I wanted to put stuff. Inside the entertainment center was a flat screen TV and a stereo system. I turned on some music and continued my exploration. While I was looking through the kitchen cabinets I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole. It was Ella. I opened the door and let her in.

She had a cart full of stuff.

"What is all of this Ella?"

"Just some necessities I thought you should have my dear." She pulled out some sheets and put them in the hall closet. Next she picked up a box and took out candles. She placed them all around the apartment. She was putting some food in the fridge when I heard Lester's voice coming from the door.

"Beautiful did you want to continue training today or wait until tomorrow?"

"Today is good." I told Ella where I'd be and thanked her for bringing me stuff.

I followed Les to the Lock and Key room and began on the next safe. After ten minutes I was about to give up when I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck. I looked over and saw Ranger watching me. After another couple of tries the lock opened. I opened the door and saw a brand new copy of Ghostbusters as well as the collectors edition. I looked at Les with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. This is the best gift ever!"

"It was a joint effort from all the guys. Even Ranger."

I walked over to Ranger and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I'm still mad at you but I love this. I'm going to have a movie night tonight. Wanna come?"

"Babe I wish I could. I just got the call. I just wanted to see you before I had to leave."

"When do you have to leave?" I felt like all the air left my body.

"In an hour. Will you come up to seven so we can talk before I have to meet with Tank?"

I nodded my head as tears threatened to fall. We made our way up to seven in complete silence. I didn't want to be mad at Ranger anymore. I just wanted him to be here safe.

"Where are you going this time?" I wasn't sure if he could answer but I wanted to know so I could watch the news and keep tabs on what was going on.

"You know I can't tell you that Babe." He looked as if he wanted to tell me so I stayed silent. "4N 72W."

"What?" What was this a clue? I had no clue what that meant.

"That's where I will be it is up to you to figure it out. But that is not why I wanted you to come up here. I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I know I am not good enough for you. I just wasn't expecting you to move on to one of my guys so soon." He looked pained.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. My priority is training and finding my stalker. I enjoy being around Bobby and want to see where things can go but I want to concentrate on me first."

"I'm proud of you. No matter what you do. I'm surprised to hear you say training is a priority but I couldn't be more proud. I have wanted you to take initiative for a while now."

"Maybe when you get back I will be strong enough to spar with you." I was completely joking. There is no way I will ever be able to take on Ranger.

"I'll hold you to that." He gave me a hug and I refused to let go.

He was leaving for who knew how long. I wanted to remember this. After all, he was still my best friend.

"I'll be back Babe. Not sure when but I will come back."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back to my apartment. Once inside I let the tears fall. It may seem silly that I was crying after everything we have just been through but I feared for his safety. I didn't like him being out there fighting. I knew this was his job and he was the best of the best but I still worried.

After a few minutes I dried my face on my shirt and headed to the bathroom. Ella was so wonderful. She left me a welcome basket filled with bath oil and salt. She included very nice wash clothes and a fluffy loofah. There was also an ocean smelling candle. I decided a warm bath was just what I needed.

An hour later after the water turned cold and I was pruney and relaxed, I dried off and wrapped the towel around me. I headed to my bedroom in search of some comfy clothes. I found all of my clothes put away. Ella must have been busy. I dressed in some yoga pants and one of Ranger's t-shirts that I stole a long time ago.

As I was heading into the living room I noticed pictures hanging on the wall. I went over to investigate. The first one was a picture of all my Merry Men. Every one of them had a big grin on their face. It immediately made me smile. The next one was of the Core team, followed by Ella and Luis. There were several of candid shots from distraction nights. Me and Ranger, Me and Lester, Me and Bobby. Bobby patching me up. Me, Cal, Ram, Woody, and Hal.

"What's wrong Beautiful?"

I screamed. I didn't hear Lester come into my apartment.

"Beautiful are you ok? I knocked on the door for a good five minutes before I opened the door. Then I come in and you are standing here crying."

I wiped my face. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Uh yeah I'm good. I was just looking at the pictures Ella put up."

Lester looked towards the pictures admiring each one. "Yeah these were some good times. Now that you are living here we will have some even better ones."

I nodded and smiled. I would be able to hang out with my Merry Men whenever I wanted now.

"So I uh came by to see if you wanted to come over and eat dinner with us later. We are getting together at my place and going to watch the game and have pizza and beer."

"That sounds great. Do I need to bring anything?" I didn't want him to think I was just mooching off of him.

"Nope. We have everything handled." He gave me a hug and a kiss to the forehead and headed out.

I decided to go up to my cubicle and do some searches. I went to see which guys were stuck on monitor duty. I was surprised to see Bobby and Ram sitting there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Steph." They both said.

"Do you guys need a pee break or anything?"

"Sure if you don't mind." Ram got up to give me his seat. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time. I know how to do this." Ram practically sprinted out of here.

"So no uniform today? I must say I am enjoying this look."

I looked over at Bobby to see him still staring at the monitors.

As if he could read my mind he said, "I have great peripheral vision. I can even see how hard your nipples are."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ram.

"Thanks Steph. Your turn Bobby." I sat in Bobby's seat to let Ram have his seat back.

"Are you going to watch the game with us?"

"Uh yeah. Who all is going to be there?"

"Not sure I think everyone was waiting to see if you were coming."

"Of course I would come hang out. I love all of you guys and love hanging out."

"You know he's already in love with you." He said looking towards the doorway.

"Bobby? Really?" I like Bobby and I know he likes me but to be in love with me?

"Yeah all these years every time your car went offline or your apartment was firebombed he always freaked out. Santos had to threaten to knock him out with his own stuff one time. He always had to check to see if you were ok. Every time you were in the hospital he would yell at the doc and make sure you received the best care."

"Wow I never knew. I mean I knew he always showed up but I thought it was because he was the medic. I always let him check me over because I knew it calmed him down to see that I was ok. Now that I'm saying it out loud I should have realized it a long time ago."

"He never made a move because we all thought you were Ranger's woman."

"I was NEVER Ranger's woman. We shared ONE night together and the next morning he sent me back to Joe. I never felt lower than I did that day. It was all over a stupid deal I made with him."

"HE WHAT?!" Bobby yelled from the doorway.

"Shit I never should have said anything. It happened a long time ago." I went over to Bobby to try and calm him. "We are all adults and I made the deal. I knew what would happen. Please don't say anything."

"He knew what he was doing too. He took advantage of you." Bobby was pissed. I have never seen him this angry before.

"Whoa now. No one took advantage of anyone. Please don't say anything. It was in the past." I wish he would just forget he even heard me say it.

"Fine. I won't say anything for now. But when his contract is up I will be taking him to the mats. Past or not he knew it was wrong and he never should have made that deal."

"Ok can we forget what was said and start all over?"

Bobby nodded and sat down in his seat. I looked at Ram who was concentrating hard on the monitors.

"I've got to get those searches done before tonight's game. See ya later." I gave them a finger wave before heading to my desk.

A few hours later I completed the last search. It was still a little early to head down to my apartment so I decided to try to figure out the clue Ranger gave me. I opened up the browser and entered **4N 72W** and hit **enter**. I clicked on the first link that popped up.

I was reading the article that was in the first link when I heard Bobby's voice from behind me.

"Why are you looking up the coordinates for Colombia?"

"Colombia? Oh this must be where he is going. I need to check the news to see what is going on."

"Are you talking about Ranger? How do you know this is where he is going?"

"He gave me this clue '4N 72W' as to where he is going." I opened up another tab and went straight to CNN. I searched for **Colombia**and a dozen or so articles popped up. I skimmed the headlines. **Landslide kills 80**, **Push for Colombians to stop farming Cocoa falls short**, **Can Colombia solve its drug problem through peace**, **War on drugs left 1800 cops dead in Colombia in 20 years**.

"I am assuming it is drug related but what can Ranger do to stop the drugs?" I wondered for a minute. There is a lot Ranger could do to stop this sort of problem. I just have to pray he doesn't get hurt.

"Don't worry Baby he is the best. That's why they want him to clean up this sort of problem. How about you quit for the day and relax for a bit before the game?"

I nodded. A nap does sound good. I got up and headed to the stairs with Bobby following. Maybe I could just hang out with Bobby for a little and skip the nap.

"Do you want to come in and watch tv for a little bit?"

He smiled and said, "Sure. We can break in your new movie if you would like."

I opened the door to my new home and followed Bobby in. I closed the door after us. We made our way into the living room. Bobby sat down on the couch while I started the movie. I sat down on the opposite side and folded my legs under me.

Thirty minutes into the movie my leg started cramping up I stood up to stretch it.

"Sit back down and stretch out your leg. I will massage it for you. You are probably dehydrated. I will get you a bottle of water."

He came back shortly and handed me the bottle. He sat back down and pulled my leg so it was laying on his lap and started massaging it. We went back to watching the movie.

He was hitting the sore spot. It hurt but felt so good. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but let out a small moan. He continued massaging that spot until the muscle felt like putty. He grabbed my other leg and started massaging it. I moaned again and again. His hands were magical. I wonder if they could bring magic to other parts of my body.

No! Don't think like that, smart Stephanie said. Why not? You like him, he likes you why not see if things can work between us, stupid Stephanie said. We are supposed to be working on us first then a relationship, smart Stephanie countered. We can better ourselves and explore a new relationship. Just give him a kiss and see what happens, stupid Stephanie encouraged.

"Thanks for the massage. It was amazing."

"Anything for you Baby. I will do and give you whatever I can when I can. I hope you know that."

I didn't think I just leaned over and kissed Bobby with everything I had. He kissed back with everything he had. Somehow I ended up straddling him. His hands gripped my ass pulling me closer to him and his growing erection. I moaned and rocked my hips against his. He let out a deep low growl. My hands made their way up his shirt. I wanted to feel more of him. I lifted his shirt and he got the hint.

He was in the process of taking off his shirt when a knock on the door stopped him. I groaned. Why oh why did someone have to interrupt me now?

I opened the door to a smiling Les. "Yes?"

"You are flustered there Beautiful are you feeling ok?"

"Uh yea" I felt my face flame. I looked down.

"I was just coming to get you and Bobby the game is about to start and the pizza is on the way." He smiled his knowing smile and walked back to his apartment. I turned around and bumped into Bobby.

"Let's go Baby. They will only keep interrupting."

I followed him to Lester's apartment. Let the teasing begin.


	9. Interrupted

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

I wake up and look at the clock. 0500. I go to the bathroom and relieve mother nature. I throw on my running shorts and a sports bra. I pull my hair up into a pony tail. I throw on socks and lace up my sneakers. I grab a bottle of water and head down to the gym.

When I enter the gym I am surprised to see no one is there. I grab the hula hoops and jump ropes and set them down on the mats. Yesterday might have been crazy but I haven't forgotten our bets.

I started stretching when the guys came wandering into the gym.

"Damn Bomber I'm surprised you are up this early." Ram said while giving me a hug.

"Uh yea I woke up ready to go. It was unusual." I gave Cal, Woody, Tank, and Bobby a hug.

"Uh where's Lester?"

"He got shot this morning while trying to get our skip. He is ok it was just a graze but I told him to rest today."

I nodded. I can't believe he was shot and I didn't know about it.

The guys left to do their own thing. Bobby looked at the equipment I laid out and grinned. "So this again?"

"Yea I am determined to kick your butt." I gave him a smile.

"Ok let's stretch for a couple more minutes then we will start."

I started stretching my legs again. My mind went back to last night's party.

_FLASHBACK_

_We walked down to Les's apartment and walked in since the door was opened. As soon as the guys saw us they yelled and made kissing noises. My face flamed. I smiled. I knew Les knew what we were up to. I should have known he would tell everyone. He gossips more than the Burg._

_Thankfully we didn't have to wait long for the pizza to arrive. We all grabbed a beer and pizza and sat down to watch the game._

_Halfway through the fourth inning we were losing badly. The score was 9 to 1. We all were going to give up and go back to our respective apartments when Les said let's play cards. We all agreed. It was still too early to go to bed._

_We all sat around his dining room table with our drinks. Cal sat down to my right and Bobby was to my left. The chips were divided by Woody. The cards dealt by Les._

_The first hand went quick. Cal won with a full house Queens over tens. The next hand I won with two pair- Aces and Jacks. The next hand was down to Les and myself. Neither of us was going to fold. It came down to the final bet. _

_Les had a smirk on his face. Let's make this interesting. The loser has to chug a drink. Either a mixed drink or a beer."_

_"Deal." I wasn't one to back down from a bet._

_"Let's see what you got Beautiful."_

_I laid my cards down. "Four tens."_

_Les laid down his cards. "Full house- Kings over eights."_

_"Yes! I win! How does it feel to lose?" I was so glad I actually won._

_"Eh I was thirsty anyways." He said before chugging his beer. He gave me a wink as the next hand started._

_I had a crap hand so I folded. I got up to use the bathroom and get a beer on the way back. I went ahead and grabbed a beer for everyone. _

_I got back just as Bobby and Lester were laying down their cards. The other guys were talking about their bets. I guess this is how the rest of the night will be. I don't mind because this adds a fun twist to cards._

_"Four nines." Bobby was grinning from ear to ear._

_"Read 'em and weep. Straight flush." Les laid down the four through eight of hearts. The guys went crazy._

_"Damn Les that's some luck." Cal said._

_"I can't wait to see if you actually follow through with the bet. You might want to chug a beer first." Les gave me a wink._

_"I don't need liquid courage to do it." Bobby said while looking at me._

_"Do what? Why am I the only one left out?" It had to deal with me since they were all looking at me._

_Bobby leaned over and gave me a panty melting kiss. I leaned into him and moaned. This man was a God at kissing._

I was brought back to reality by Bobby calling my name. "Earth to Steph."

"Huh oh yea. Sorry I was thinking about last night." I blushed a little.

"Well then carry on." He gave me a wink. "Let's start with the hula hoop. Maybe I will win since you will be distracted."

We picked up our hula hoops and my mind went back to last night.

_FLASHBACK cont._

_The rest of the night went by in a flash. Soon we were all leaving. Bobby walked me to my door. When I finally managed to open it I pulled Bobby inside and shut the door. _

_I was pushed against the wall and once again received a panty melting kiss. I wrapped my legs around Bobby and he carried me over to the couch. He sat us down_ _to where I was straddling him just like I was before Les interrupted. He took his shirt off followed by mine. His thumbs were tracing my nipples through my lace bra. He sucked on my pulse point and I let out a moan. He stood me up and helped dispose of my pants. I was standing before him wearing nothing but my lace bra and thong._

_"Damn baby, you are so sexy."_

_He grabbed my ass and pulled me back down to him, grinding my hot wet core over the tent in his pants. Oh how I wanted him in me. I didn't want to go too fast but we were two consenting adults and I had needs._

_I kissed my way down his neck. Sucking gently on his pulse point. His hips thrusted up. I moaned. He felt so good. I worked my way to one nipple. I swiped my tongue over one then the other. He let out a moan. I loved that sound. I sucked one nipple and worked my way to the other. I nipped at it. He growled and suddenly I was laying on my back Bobby was on top of me slowly kissing his way down my body._

_I wanted him so bad. When he nipped my nipple I thought I was going to die. He was almost to the promise land when his phone rang._

_He grabbed his phone, "This better be an emergency." _

_I could feel the warmth of his breath so close. He listened for a minute before speaking again. "Tell him he owes me big time." He ended the call and stood up. "_

_"I've got to go. Lester found our skip at the bar they were at. They are waiting for me."_

_"Horrible timing." I whined._

_"I'll make it up to you baby. I will see you in the gym in the morning." He gave me a kiss before looking at my near naked body one last time. "Fucking jackass." He mumbled under his breath before leaving._

_I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. Tomorrow I was going to buy a shower massager even if it took my last dollar._

I was brought back to reality when Bobby's hula hoop fell to the ground.

"Not bad baby. 15 minutes. Now let's see if you can beat me at jump rope." He gave me a smile.

"You know I can't. I don't have the stamina." I whined a little.

"Well you can try. I might be willing to share some of my stamina with you."

Holy ruined panties. He gave me a wink and I felt like I was destined to be turned into a puddle.

I couldn't last as long as Bobby but I did last eight minutes. I got distracted by Bobby's body. It was a work of art. His strong arms and well defined abs. I definitely needed to go buy that shower massager ASAP.

We cut our workout short because Tank needed to see Bobby about yearly exams. I went up to my shower and grab a bite to eat.

Since I couldn't train with Les I went to go find Woody. I found him in the break room talking with some of the guys.

"Hey Woody do you have time to go for a ride?"

"I'm always free for you Darlin'. Anywhere in particular?"

"Just some more training."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you in the garage in ten minutes."

I went to my cubicle and started a few searches. I put on my thigh holster and strapped my gun in there. I grabbed my black shoulder and headed to the garage.

Woody was already waiting on me. "Sorry I am late. I wanted to get started on some searches."

"I just got down here myself Darlin'." He flashes me a smile and throws me the keys.

We jump in and I head towards my new shower massager. I pull into the parking lot and Woody gives me a questioning look.

"Ok I give. Why are we stopping here?"

"I need a new shower head."

"You could have asked Luis. He has a bunch."

"Well I want a special kind."

We went in the store and looked around. I never realized there were so many to choose from.

A sales associate came over to help us. "Do you and your wife need some help picking out a new shower head?"

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Actually I am looking for one that has multiple massage settings and great power."

"Well let me show you the way." He led us down the aisle to the massive looking ones. "This one is our most popular model. It has the detachable wand. It has great power and can really help ease tense shoulder muscles."

"Oh well I won't really need it for my shoulders." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh do you have a leg injury or something?" The salesman was confused.

"Nope. I'm healthy. I just have other needs for it." I gave him a polite smile.

Realization dawned on him and he blushed. He looked at Woody and looked away. I finally found one that I was happy with. As we were leaving I heard the salesman mutter, "Damn shame. If she was my wife she wouldn't need a massager."

I busted out laughing. Woody grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close. "Darlin' if you weren't with Bobby I would show you how good I am. You wouldn't need a massager."

"Well I wouldn't need one but…" I didn't want to go into my personal life.

"I might have to talk to Bobby. Not even one date in and you need a massager. Not a good start Darlin'."

We made it back out to the SUV. I started driving back towards RangeMan.

"We have been interrupted twice in less than 6 hours. It's frustrating but I understand. Well the last time I understand because he had a job to do. Lester is just Lester and likes to joke around. I just don't want Bobby to think all I want is sex. I want a real relationship but I need to concentrate on bettering me."

"Darlin' you can work on you and still be in a relationship. And hey you are an adult. You have needs. I won't judge. Shit just imagining you using it is enough." He gave me a wink.

"Wait what about Janie?"

"We are talking but she sees us more as friends." He looked a little sad.

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't talked to her since. Most couples start off as good friends. Hang in there. I know you guys are good for each other. I'll have a girl's day out with her and talk to her."

I pulled us into the underground garage at RangeMan. We got out and headed for the elevator. It opened up and inside stood Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

"Little Girl we need to see you in my office."

"Uh ok Big Guy. Is everything alright?"

**So what do you think they have to say to her? Also do you guys like the idea of hooking up Woody with Janie or have him be forever alone? I know at least of of you would gladly take him! ;)**


	10. Uninterrupted

**I am so so soooooo sorry it has been almost 2 months since I last updated. Real life has been crazy. Between school and a death in the family I have had zero free time. Now that my finals are over I will try to update regularly. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy!**

**As usual I do not own anything.**

"_Little Girl we need to see you in my office."_

"_Uh ok Big Guy. Is everything alright?"_

I follow them into the elevator wondering what they could possibly need to talk to me about. I am pulled from my thoughts when Bobby whispers in my ear.

"What's in the bag baby?"

"Oh uh…" I blush a little not wanting everyone to know that I bought a shower massager.

Bobby peeks in the bag and gives me a questioning look. He doesn't have time to ask about it as the elevator stops and dings open.

I follow Tank into his office and take a seat. Bobby sits in the chair closest to the door which happens to be on my left. Les sits down to my right.

I wait but no one says anything. I look at Tank and ask, "So what's going on? Is Ranger ok? Is this about my stalker? Did someone get shot at?"

"A note, addressed to you, was delivered here at Rangeman this morning. There was no return address nor were there any fingerprints. Or any real clues as to who is behind this." Tank handed me the note.

I read it out loud even though I am sure everyone in this room already knows what is says. "You took what's mine, now I will take what's yours." I sat there staring at the note trying to figure out what it meant. What did this person want to take? My family, friends, Ranger? Oh no what if he wants Bobby? I can't lose Bobby.

"We will keep you safe and try our hardest to catch this guy." Les said.

"Thanks Les but who will keep you guys safe? What if he is coming after one of you?" After a moment I stood up and began to pace. "Obviously it has to be someone from my past. A lover of a FTA, or family member. Maybe a best friend. I need to make a list and see who is still in jail and who isn't."

"To me is sounds like a lover or family member of someone you killed." Les said quietly.

I sat down suddenly having a hard time breathing. "Of course it is." I whisper. "I never like shooting people. I knew it would somehow come back to bite me in my ass."

"Breathe Steph. You had to shoot them. It was in self defense. No one blames you." Bobby said trying to calm me down.

"We will figure this out Little Girl. You just need to concentrate on training and getting better. We always have your back. Just keep doing what you are doing. Maybe ignoring the note will piss him off and draw him out. Sooner or later he will slip up and make a mistake." Tank looked at Bobby and nodded.

"Come on Steph let's go talk about what's in the bag. I'll have Ella bring you something to eat." Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. I followed him to my apartment.

I brought the bag straight into the bathroom and set it down on the vanity.

"So a shower massager huh?" Bobby asked with a smile.

"Well I am tired of being interrupted. I have needs you know." I replied with a smirk. I was suddenly in the mood; my stalker was long forgotten.

Bobby came over to me and pressed me against the wall. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. "If you still want the massager after today then I will install it." I knew the desire in his coal black eyes was mirrored in mine.

I linked my hands around his neck and brought his head down towards mine. Our lips crashed together setting off electric sparks throughout my body. I let out a small moan as he bit my bottom lip. My lips parted and he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip where he just nipped.

My hands made their way up under his shirt feeling his sculpted abs and chest. My nails lightly scratched their way down to his pants. As I was fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper he had me out of my shirt and bra and was undoing my pants. He stopped for a second so I could remove his shirt.

He moved us over to the bad. I laid down in the middle as he was removing my pants. I looked down and saw he was grinning. He looked at me with a quizzical look.

"No panties?" He asked while kissing his way up my body.

"I thought I would try it. You guys are always going commando so I thought I'd see what the big deal is about."

"And did you?" I could feel his hot breath just inches away from where I really wanted him.

"I don't know what it feels like for you but I thoroughly enjoyed it. The seam on my pants would rub my clit while walking and it felt so good. Sitting down it would press into me and I would hold back a moan."

"Don't hold back now baby." He said right before sucking my clit into his mouth.

I exploded. Bright stars clouded my vision. I came hard and fast. He eased up as I came down from my high. He continued kissing his way up my body. Lightly sucking on one nipple before sucking on the other. He kissed his way up my neck sucking on my earlobe. I turned my head so our lips touched. I gave him a gentle kiss before flipping him over so he was laying on his back.

I kissed my way down his body until I got to his erection. I kissed my way from base to tip before sucking the head into my mouth. When the head was pressing into the back of my throat I swallowed eliciting a curse from him.

"Fuck Steph."

"Ok." I replied while straddling him. I slowly lowered myself until he was fully inside me. I slowly raised up until just his tip was inside me before slamming back down. I did this a few times before he got impatient and flipped us over.

He set the pace just right. I could tell he was close. He started circling my clit.

"Come for me baby." He commanded.

My walls clenched around him as I came and he followed.

Shortly after we caught our breath he tucked us under the covers. I cuddled up next to him with my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His scent calmed me and soon I was drifting to sleep.


	11. Finally

**AN: So sorry it has been so long. Sometimes life gets in the way. However, I am done with school until January 7 so I plan on updating a lot and hoping I can complete this story. **

**As usual, I do not own anything.**

**Also SMUT WARNING!**

Steph POV

I wake up and feel totally satisfied and relaxed. I smile as I remember what just happened. Bobby was so amazing. I roll over but Bobby isn't here. I look at my phone. Lunch time. Maybe he had work to do. My stomach lets out a growl and I decide to head upstairs to grab a bite to eat. I throw on some lounge pants and an oversized tee. I slip on some shoes and walk up the stairs. As I am about to head into the break room I run into Cal.

"Oh sorry. I really should pay more attention."

"It's ok Bomber. I was actually looking for you." He handed me a folder. "It's your FTA from the office."

"Oh thanks. I forgot there was one there for me." I opened it and see a familiar face staring back. Walter "Moon Man" Dunphy. Drunk and disorderly while pissing on Joe's car. I have a week to bring him in. I let out a chuckle.

"He pissed on Joe's car." I said while laughing.

Cal took the folder from me to look. "Do you want me to bring him in?"

"No it's ok I know just how to bring him in."

"Would you like some company? I could be your back up in case something happens."

"Uh sure. After all I do have a crazy person after me." I could see that he really wanted to come along. For what reason? I'm not sure but some back up would be great.

"Great how about tomorrow after lunch?" He said with a huge smile.

"Sounds great. See you then." I gave his flaming skull a kiss then went into the breakroom.

I see some guys eating lunch in a very animated conversation. I grab a ham and Swiss sandwich and a banana and take a seat at an empty table in the corner. I began eating my sandwich when I realized I forgot a water. As I was getting up a bottle of water appeared in front of me.

"Thanks." I say as I look up to see who dropped it off.

We sit in silence until I am done eating.

"So Hal what are you up to?" I ask skeptically.

"I saw you on the surveillance schedule for tonight."

"Really? Who will I be with?" I am surprised I am allowed on a surveillance shift this soon after starting training AND while I have someone after me.

"Myself and Cal. We have a decent shift 1800 until 0000."

"Should be fun. Maybe I should go take a nap it's going to be a late night." I will need a nap if I am still going to work out in the morning.

"See you then." Hal said while getting up.

I head back to my apartment and send Bobby a quick text.

**Going to take a nap I'm on surveillance tonight.**

I take off my shoes and head to the bathroom to relieve my bladder. I check my phone and see a new text from Bobby.

**Sweet dreams sweetheart. I'll stop by before you have to leave.**

I crawl in and settle myself under the blankets and try to go to sleep. After several attempts I finally decide sleep won't happen so I get up. I walk into the bathroom and see the bag from my earlier purchase on the countertop. I picks it up, determined to get some use from it. I notice it doesn't weigh as much as it used to. I looks inside and see it has already been opened and upon further inspection I discover it is already installed in the shower.

I get naked and start the warm water. I immediately change the setting to strong massage. It feels amazing on my neck and back. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I brought my hands up to my breasts and gently massaged them. I imagined they were Bobby's hands. My fingers began circling my nipples and I squeezed. I could feel the need to come over and over again. I took the shower head off the hook and let the water cascade down my body. When the strong stream hit my nipples I knew I was close to coming. I continued the downward descent until it hit the promise land. I swiped it across my clit and let out a long moan. I was concentrating so hard I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I was on the brink of the doomsday orgasm when I felt someone grab the showerhead from behind me. I almost screamed when I heard Bobby's voice "Baby you have no clue how hot you look playing with yourself."

"How long were you standing there?" I knew my face was red from embarrassment.

"Just a few minutes. I was going to come nap with you then I heard you in here. I couldn't resist. Damn baby you drive me crazy." He said while rubbing his erection against me.

He took charge of the massager. He had it directly on my clit and entered me in one quick thrust. He moved the massager so I wouldn't come. The faster he thrusted, the faster he swiped the massager across my clit. We were both so close. He sucked where my neck met my shoulder, marking me as his. My muscles clenched down as I had the doomsday of all orgasms. As I was slowly coming down from my high Bobby rubbed my clit some more while pumping fast into me. I came again instantly and he followed.

After our heart rates calmed down and we caught our breath, I turned around. Bobby's lips were plastered to mine before I knew what was happening. When breathing became a necessity we broke apart. I grabbed my soap and lathered us up. Bobby grabbed the shampoo and worked it into my hair. We stayed silent as we washed each other. After the last soap bubbles went down the drain he shut off the water and wrapped me in a towel.

I walked into my closet and grabbed what I needed. I laid my uniform on the end of my bed.

Bobby came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He gave me a quick kiss before asking, "Will you be up to working out tomorrow? I know you have surveillance in a little bit."

"Of course. I have a bet to win."

He wrapped him arms around my waist and whispered "We will see sweetheart. I'm not going to give up easily."

With a quick hug and kiss he left me to get changed.

Once I was dressed I headed up to my cubicle. I groaned when I saw my inbox there had to be almost fifty searches! I started on a few and checked my email. There was an email from Bobby. Yearly exams will start in two days. Mine will be in five. Good. That gives me five days to lose weight and tone up some.

The computer dinged so I printed the searches and started some more. Once I had them organized and paper clipped, I went through and highlighted things I thought were important. I made additional notes on a post it note and attached it to the front. I kept this process up until I had all of them done. I looked at the clock and realized it was about time to get ready. I strapped on my gun, grabbed my bag, and headed down to see Ram.

"Hey Steph what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a few extra magazines. I'm going on surveillance and while I don't expect anything to happen I want to be extra prepared."

"Sure. It's always good to be prepared."

I helped him load some magazines. He showed me that my thigh holster could hold an extra magazine.

"I ordered this for you as a congratulations gift for when you were done with training but now is as good time as any."

I opened the present and wasn't sure as to what it was. I guess he could tell because he said, "It's a magazine holder for your other thigh." He showed me that it could hold four extra magazines. He helped me put it on.

"Wow I feel pretty badass." I joked.

"You look badass. The guys are going to go crazy."

I gave him a hug and made my way to the garage.

Hal and Cal were already waiting on me. When they saw me their eyes turned as black as coal.

"Sorry I kept you waiting I need some extra preparations."

Hal blushed while Cal grinned. "Wow you could stop a criminal without doing anything. They would willingly come."

"Thanks Cal. It was a gift from Ram."

"Remind me to thank him." Cal teased.

We all loaded up in Hal's SUV. Let the surveillance shift begin.


	12. Surveillance

**AN: Sorry it has been forever. I have been writing more and am already almost done with the next chapter. I think there will only be a couple more chapters.**

**I do not own anything. I can dream though…**

We drive in silence and park. Hal turns off the lights and we settle in for a long night. After a few more minutes of silence I grab a snack out of my bag.

"What do you have back there?" Hal asks.

"Twizzlers would you guys care for some?"

"Sure" they said at the same time. They each took a few and faced back forward and it was silent once again.

I waited a few more minutes before speaking once again. "So would you guys like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Cal asked.

"It's called 'would you rather'. For example would you rather be invisible or be able to fly?"

"Fly" Cal immediately said.

"I agree." said Hal. "We are already pretty invisible"

"True. So are we all in?" I asked excited to not be sitting in the silence.

"Yep" they both responded.

"Ok so since I technically just went Hal can go next."

"OK…hmm…would you rather have more time or money?" Hal said after a few moments.

"Definitely time. With more time I can make more money." I said.

"Good choice. I would also say time because I don't need any more money." Cal replied.

"What about you Hal?" I questioned.

"Time and for the same reason as Cal."

"Ok so I already know mine. Would you rather be the rich or immortal?"

"Immortal" Hal and I said at the same time. We laughed for a few before Cal said "Immortal as well."

My turn. Hmm I need to make this one a good one. "Would you rather sleep with your lovers' best friend or your best friend's lover?"

"Throwing out the big guns Steph." Cal said.

Hal hesitated before saying, "lover's best friend. It's harder to find a best friend."

"I agree. That's why we have the rule at Rangeman that no one can hook up with a female that one of us has previously hooked up with." Cal said while looking through the binoculars.

"Really? I didn't know that." I said and started wondering if Bobby was breaking the rules.

"Well I don't think you would be hooking up with a female one of us has hooked up with." Hal said quickly.

"I'm sure that rule wouldn't apply to you as long as you let us watch." I slapped Cal on the arm for that one.

"What about me?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hal asked. He turned around to look at me.

"Bobby and me. Is he breaking the rules?" I was sad to think things with Bobby would have to end because of a stupid rule.

"Well technically he is breaking the rules but even before Ranger and you became an item, Bobby has always had an eye on you."

"Thanks Hal now I feel bad. And wait a minute for the record me and Ranger were never an item. He never wanted a relationship even though I gave him chance after chance."

"There is nothing for you to feel bad about Steph. This rule is to keep the peace and keep out drama. Bobby did nothing wrong. Hell I'm sure if others knew you were never in a relationship with Ranger they would have tried to get with you. Well Bobby has always had first option." Hal reassured me.

"Bomber don't let this affect your relationship with Bobby. You are good together." Cal gave me a smile.

"Ok I won't let this bother me." Unless it starts to cause problems.

I look at my phone. There is still way too many hours left of this surveillance shift. I decided to text Bobby.

**Not sure how you guys can just sit here for hours on end. This is boring. -S**

I put my phone back in my bag and listen to the conversation Hal and Cal were having.

"This year will be interesting for exams." Cal said.

"Why? What is so different about this year?" I interrupted.

"This is the first year we have a female employee and you just happen to be dating our medic." Cal said while Hal laughed.

"I'm sure Bobby already knows if she is healthy and if she needs improvement." Hal joked.

"HA HA laugh it up. I'm sure I need improvement working out and with my diet. I just can't eat twigs and bark like you guys all the time. I need sugar in my system." I thought I was doing fairly well with diet and exercise.

"You completely missed my point." Hal said while laughing.

I thought back to what he said. Of course Bobby would know he is a medic after all and we are seeing each other. Think like the guys….think. Oh I get it now. I smiled thinking about our last encounter. Man that was amazing. I can't wait to see what else he can do to me.

"Uh Steph you look a little glazed over. You ok back there?" Cal asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm great." I blushed and laughed. I checked my phone and saw a text from Bobby.

**Lots of practice and patience. Hang in there. 4 hours left. -B**

"Ok new game guys. Since this is a busy street we each pick a color car and every time the color drives by you get a point. At the end of the shift the person with the most wins." I needed something to occupy the next four hours.

"Red." Cal picked.

"Blue." Hal said.

"Ok then I will go with black. After all it is night time." I grabbed my notebook and pen to keep score.

With ten minutes left of our shift, it was a close score. Cal had 63, Hal had 87, and I had 90. Make that 88 for Hal. There was no way Cal could win unless a red car parade came through.

88-91.

89 no 90-91.

91-91.

One more minute.

"There's our relief." I said marking their SUV one more point for me. "And with their point I win with 92 points. Tough loss Cal."

We head back to Haywood and park in the garage. As we head to the elevator I give the camera a finger wave. We make our way up to five to fill out paperwork on the surveillance shift. I don't know why we would need to fill out paperwork when all we did was sit there but at least it shouldn't take long.

Once the paperwork is completed I make my way to my apartment. I am exhausted but actually looking forward to working out. I open my apartment door and put my bag, ammo, and gun on the table and continue to undress as I walk into the bedroom. I turn on the light and am amazed at the sight before my eyes. There laying in my bed was Bobby. He had one arm behind his head and the other draped over his eyes. His abs were looking perfect and I longed to lick them but I knew we had to work out in a few hours. He moved his arm and smiled at me.

"Welcome home".

I smiled back at him. It felt so natural coming home and seeing him in bed waiting for me. I felt butterflies in my stomach but also felt like I wanted to bolt. I've never actually wanted to share a place with someone. It was exciting but nerve-wracking. Maybe this is how other women felt before they settled down and got married. Married? Oh my where did that come from? I'm not ready for marriage.

"You ok over there?" Bobby asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh uh yeah. I was just thinking about how nice this was to come home and see you here." I can't believe I just admitted that.

"Well why don't you come lay down and tell me all about your first surveillance shift."

I got naked, turned off the light, and crawled in between my sheets. I laid my head on Bobby's chest and began to tell him about my night.

We fell asleep a short while later.


	13. The end

**AN: I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with life and school. And I can't forget about the Gilmore Girls revival! This is going to be the last chapter. I was going to write a few more chapters but honestly my heart and mind aren't in Steph Plum world right now. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

I was dreaming Bobby and I were on vacation to a tropical island. He was teasing my nipples with a feather and oh God did it feel so good. He left kisses and nips in its wake. He brought it to my thighs and kissed one then the other. He trailed the feather up my slit and gently sucked on my clit. My hips bucked. It felt so real. He sucked harder and stuck a finger inside me. I exploded.

Then I woke up.

Bobby was laying in between my legs with a huge grin on his face.

"That was real?" I was confused. I was dreaming but it sure felt real.

"As real as it gets" he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Get ready and meet me downstairs for our workout.

"Can't we just stay here and workout?" I pouted.

"If you are a good girl and workout we can come back here and continue this." He quickly got dressed and headed for the door. "5 minutes."

I quickly got up and got dressed. I threw my hair into a ponytail and booked it downstairs. When I entered the gym everyone was already there. I made my way over to where Bobby was setting out the hula hoops and jump ropes.

"So we are doing this again? I like this workout and I am determined to win this bet." As far as working out was concerned this didn't feel like exercise and I was A-OK with it.

Two hours later, after a great workout (even though I lost both the hula hoop and jump rope bet), and a nice shower with a quickie, I was dressed in my uniform and eating a banana while heading to the lock and key room to train with Lester.

I walked in and threw the banana peel in the trash.

"Perfect timing Beautiful." Les handed me the tools and showed me the next few I will be working on.

"Dead bolts? They seem really simple." I thought we would be onto safes.

"Looks can be deceiving Beautiful."

And boy was he right about that. I spent a good hour just on the first one and even then I couldn't do it by myself.

"I give up. This is crazy. Why do I need to know this? I will always be with at least one of you." I wanted a doughnut or chocolate. I would rather be doing searches, working out, or even shooting my gun than trying to pick this lock.

"Just step away and refocus. Don't get upset if you can't get it right away. You are training really hard and are amazing at all you do."

"Thanks Les." I took the tool out of the lock and stepped outside to give myself a pep talk. "You can do this. I believe in you."

I walked back in and tried it a few more times. Les could see my frustration and decided to give me a hand.

"Let me help." He held my hands and turned and what do you know that POS lock unlocked.

"That son of a bitch! I swear you have magic hands or something!" I threw my hands up in frustration, after all I have been working on it for over an hour.

"Don't let Bobby hear you say that." He gave me a wink while smirking. "Get your surprise, you are done for the day."

I opened the tiny door by the lock and inside was a Boston cream doughnut! "I sure do need this" I said while taking a bite. "See you later."

I headed upstairs to my cubicle. I saw my target hanging up from my first day of training there were now messages and signatures from the guys. 'Great job Beautiful' was from Les. 'I knew you could do it!' was signed by Hal. 'Way to go Bomber' was from Cal. 'Keep up the good work LG' was from Tank. 'I believe in you. Don't give up.' was from Bobby. There were so many messages. My heart swelled and my eyes teared up. This was my family. They all believed in me, I just needed to start believing in myself.

After pulling myself together, I started on some searches. For once I only had like 10 to do. After they were finished I went through them. I was in the middle of one when I read something interesting. 'Police confiscated homemade Molotov launcher.' My spidey sense was going off and I wasn't sure why. I finished reading through the reports and decided an early lunch is just what I needed. I needed to go find Cal and see if he wanted to go get Mooner.

As I was heading into the break room for a bottle of water I saw Cal talking to Hal. I grabbed a water and walked over to them. They stopped talking and smiled at me. "Hey guys."

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

"Cal I was wondering if we could do an early lunch and then go get Mooner since I am all caught up with searches."

"Sure thing. Meet in the garage in 5?" He gave me a smile. "I'll even let you drive if you want."

"Uh yea sure." Me drive? Why would he let me drive? "See you later Hal."

"Be safe Steph." Hal said while I was walking out the break room.

I grabbed my bag and strapped on both thigh holsters and headed to the garage. Cal threw me the key. I headed towards Cluck in a Bucket after all we needed lunch and we needed a way to get Mooner to come with us.

Once we made it to Mooner's house we all ate lunch and watched 3 hours of CSI.

"Do you really think you can decompose a body and like never get caught?" Mooner was thinking hard about.

"No that's just television stuff. They want you to believe it is real." I quickly looked at Cal for confirmation who didn't confirm nor deny.

Instead he changed the subject. "We should get going."

We all piled into the SUV with me driving. Once we got Mooner rebonded out we headed back to RangeMan.

As Cal and I were getting into the elevator he said, "I have a confession to make. I was hoping by you driving we could get your stalker to come out and try to attack you."

"Well I'm not too surprised. I figured something was up for you to be letting me drive. Maybe my stalker will reappear soon." Although I really just hoped my stalker would vanish into thin air.

I made my way to my cubicle and groaned when I saw at least twenty new searches waiting for me. I started a couple before making my way to the break room. I grabbed a bottle of water and went back to my butt numbing task.

As I was completing the last search Bobby came to my cubicle to tell me dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and for me to come to his apartment when I was finished.

I quickly went to my apartment and changed out of my uniform. I threw on some lounge shorts and an oversized t-shirt that I stole from Bobby. I slipped my feet into flip flops and make my way down the hall to Bobby's.

I knocked once and the door flew open. I was greeted by mouthwatering aromas, I couldn't help but moan. "What is that amazing smell?" I asked while Bobby steered me inside.

"That would be pot roast with a raspberry and Rosemary reduction and of course potatoes, carrots, and onions."

After we finished eating we were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Bobby's phone starting ringing. He listened to what the caller had to say then hung up.

"We need to head up to five you just received a package."

I felt sick to my stomach. We were hoping my stalker would come after me but we didn't think there would be another package.

We ran up the stairs. I was surprised to see everyone already in the conference room.

Tank began talking immediately. "Hector already checked it out and there's no explosives in it. Little Girl, do you want to open it or one of us?"

"I-I-I will." I felt nauseous and nervous. I slowly ripped the tape off the box. Everyone was holding their breath, including me. I pulled back the cardboard flaps and gasped. Inside was hundreds of pictures of me and my apartment. There were pictures of me with Ranger, me with Morelli, and even some with Hector and Les. The majority were just regular friendly pictures. I dug a little deeper and they started getting more risqué. Some of me in bra and panties, some of me kissing Ranger, a few of me hugging and kissing the guys cheeks. Down a bit more I saw me completely naked just from a shower, me and Ranger in bed together, me straddling Ranger on the couch, Ranger kissing me up against the front door, Ranger's hand up my dress up against his car.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked up and noticed most of the guys were gone. Bobby pulled me into a hug and whispered, "It's ok Steph. We will catch him."

"But these pictures. How did he get them? Why? And why send them now? I thought things were going great between us and he wants to take it away. Why?" I sobbed.

"Baby, I know you have a past, we all do. It makes me a little jealous to see them but I have you now." Bobby still held me close whispering in my ear and rubbing my back.

"How can you still want to be with me when you see these pictures?" My sobbing was slowly going away.

"Easy. I love you and I want to be with you. Would you leave me if there were pictures of me like this?"

"No of course not." Realization of his words hit me. "You….what?" I looked up at him and gave him a huge smile. "You love me?"

"Of course I do. I have for a long time. I was going to wait to tell you though. Now I would love to stay here and show you just how much I love you but we have to get our guy."

"Wait…what guy?" My mind was a bit foggy.

"Your stalker….there's only one person who could have taken all of these pictures."

"Dillion." I said, anger was building up inside me. "Let's go get our uniforms on. I'm coming too and don't try to talk me out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." He pulled me out of the conference room and up the stairs.

After we were dressed and strapped. We loaded the SUVs and loaded in. There were three SUVs going. I was seated in the back with Bobby while Tank drove and Les was in the front.

We made it to my old apartment complex in record time. The other guys beat us there. They were running towards us while we were getting out.

"He's not here." Cal said.

"Where would he go? He's a hermit. He never leaves." I was starting to get a little worried.

"Your neighbors said he was going to stay with family in West Virginia." Hal replied.

Tank took command, "Everyone back in your vehicles. Hector you ride shotgun in my SUV. Les you can either switch cars or ride in the back. We will take the lead. Everyone keep your eyes open."

We all went back to our respective SUVs. Les was sitting to my left and Bobby was to my right. Hector sat up front. He was busy pounding away on a laptop. I knew it was going to be a long trip so I leaned my head on Bobby's shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up some time later and heard the guys talking strategy. Tank was telling them that they would separate into two man teams and check the perimeter before entering the house. Hector was telling Bobby that he was going to stick with him and me if I wanted to help out.

I spoke letting them know I was awake. "Of course I want to help. You guys are putting your lives on the line for me."

"Ok Little Girl. Just stick with them and they will keep you safe."

"Where are we and how much further do we have?" I looked out the windows and saw nothing but trees and highway. The other two SUVs were following us.

"We are about half an hour out. We will be parking in an abandoned warehouse parking lot. We will have to walk through a bit of wooded area before we get to the land that surrounds his house. Cal and Hal will be at the back door, Les and myself will enter through the front door. The rest of the teams will be nearby to offer easy back up in case we need it." Tank answered.

"Baby if something happens and we get separated or if shit hits the fan I want…no I need you to run back to the SUVs and lock yourself in. Call the office and let them know you are safe. They will be monitoring us and will hear us through our headsets but I need you to do this for me." Bobby held my hand until I nodded.

"I don't want to leave you guys but I understand. I won't put your lives in even more damage by distracting you." It made me sick to think about being separated from them.

We eventually pulled up to the warehouse and got out. It felt good to stretch my legs. We all donned headsets. Teams were split up and they headed out. Tank handed me the keys and I tucked them into my pocket. Soon it was only Hector, Bobby, and I in the parking lot.

"We will keep you safe Angel." Hector gave me a hug before we headed into the woods. I held Bobby's hand and he made our way to the edge of Dillon's property.

When we reached the edge all we could see was smooth grass with several large trees around the yard. About a half mile away stood a typical two story farm house. It looked beat up and abandoned. The teams started making their way towards the house when Cal swore.

"Fucking traps. Eyes to the ground. He's rigged traps."

Hal, Cal, Tank, and Les made it to the house. We saw several other teams approach and go around to the side.

Hector and Bobby were one tree ahead of me when we heard an explosion. The entire right half of the house was in flames. I couldn't breathe for what seemed like an eternity.

Bobby was calling to Tank and Cal to make sure they were okay. After a few moments Tank, Les, Cal, and Hal all checked in stating they were alright just minor scrapes.

A minute or two later a barn that was off to the right of the house exploded. Bobby told me to run back to the car.

"Little Girl check in every few minutes."

"Ok big guy." I replied and took off for the woods. I haven't ran this fast in my entire life but I didn't stop. My arms were getting cut from the branches and bushes but I didn't let it slow me down.

A few minutes later I jumped into the driver seat of the SUV and locked the door. "I'm ok guys. Just locked myself in."

I heard a few relief sighs from the guys. Tank, Les, Bobby, and Hector had cleared the house. Cal and Hal cleared the barn.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Bobby growled.

All of a sudden the SUV was smashed in from the passenger side. "Ow WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Steph?!" I heard several of the guys yelling for me.

There was another smash. I started the car and hit the gas. I didn't know my way around these streets but I needed to get away from this psycho.

"Fucking psycho hit me twice. What the hell is he thinking? Well clearly he isn't. Fucking delusional man." I rambled.

"Baby where are you? We just made it back to the parking lot." Bobby was worried.

"Umm let me see. I just turned onto Peach Street. Now passed Orange Avenue. Who the fuck named these roads?" I was rammed again. This was a hell of a night. A nightmare.

I kept turning down random roads. The guys kept trying to strategize.

"Angel, turn left on the third street. It should be Apple Cobbler Drive." I did what Hector said.

"Now what?" I was skeptical but I knew they would protect me.

"Right on Apricot Lane. Now."

The next sixty seconds went by in slow motion. As soon as I turned the two other SUVs crashed into either side of Dillon. I pulled over and let them pass me. They somehow ended up stopping his car at the next intersection. They pulled him out and cuffed him before I could comprehend what was going on. Bobby and Tank made their way over to me while the other guys "took care" of Dillion.

Bobby wrapped me into a bear hug and whispered his love to me. Tank got in the driver seat while we got into the back.

"Little Girl we are proud of you. You did great with your driving." I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Big Guy but I think I'm about to pass out." My world went black.

I woke up disoriented and thirsty. I looked around and saw that I was on the couch in Bobby's apartment. I noticed a bottle of water on the table. I reached for it when I saw that there were several guys sitting around the dining table. I sat up and took a sip.

"Hey guys. What happened?"

"Adrenaline crash. You have only been out for about five hours." Bobby checked my pulse. "I cleaned up your cuts, they weren't that bad just wanted to prevent infection."

"Thanks. What happened to Dillion? Where is he?" I hope the guys didn't do something too bad to him.

"He's at TPD. We are waiting for his lawyer to get there before questioning starts. But unofficially he wanted you. He said he loved you and the two of you should have been together. After all you two were the youngest ones that lived there. He got tired of you always wrecking your apartment and attracting unworthy guys."

"The guys didn't do anything bad to get that information, did they?" I bit my bottom lip.

"No Beautiful we didn't. We just gave him a few extra bruises but for all we know he got them in the accident." He gave me a hug.

I yawned. "Oops sorry." I apologized.

"Bedtime everyone." Bobby began pushing everyone out of the apartment.

I got up and walked towards the bedroom. "Care to help me wash my back?" I gave Bobby a smile and headed into the bathroom. No sooner than I got undressed Bobby was in the bathroom starting a hot shower.

The hot water was soothing. I moaned as Bobby soaped up my back and began massaging my shoulders.

"I know we haven't been together that long but I love you. I need you in my life. I can't imagine spending a day without you by my side. Steph, will you move in with me?" Bobby turned me around so I could face him.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to propose."

"You will know when it's time for that. It will be a surprise. There will be hundreds of roses and champagne. It will be a beautiful as you and as romantic as you deserve." Bobby gave me a smile. "So what do you say? Will you move in?"

"Yes! Let's start our crazy adventure together." I gave him a kiss which he deepened. We made love in the shower until well after the water ran cold.

We laid down in bed and I fell asleep thinking this is THE man for me. This is the man I would eventually marry. Life was perfect as long as I had him.

**Please review and let me know how I did. I appreciate each and every one of you who stuck by me and read and/or reviewed. It means a lot to me!**


End file.
